


Prowl

by arken0



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arken0/pseuds/arken0
Summary: Un Cybertron renacido, una época de paz, un oficial Autobot de la vieja escuela. Prowl se ve atrapado en una serie de acontecimientos mientras busca existir en un mundo que lo considera como algo no necesario; ¿Quien quiere un soldado en medio de la paz?. Un mecha visto por muchos como obsoleto pero peligroso, una historia de supervivencia.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia basada en el origen de G1 pero saltando G2 hasta el final de Tranformers Prime donde Optimus muere para devolver la vida a Cybertron.
> 
> Después de ver RID (Nueva versión) y escuchar el destino de los oficiales Autobots decidí escribir esta historia relatándolo que podría haber sido el destino de uno de mis personajes favoritos al verse atrapado en esta situación.
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado. Pronto estaré ilustrando dicho fic en mi galería de Devianart, pueden búscame como arken0.
> 
> Gracias.

….

Recompensa

La guerra termino; lo que trajo consigo un sin fin de cambios radicales, mismos que se dieron en todo el planeta. Cybertron paso de ser una zona de destrucción masiva a una nueva esperanza para futuras generaciones, o al menos eso era lo que el slogan afirmaba mientras un mecha de tamaño mediano observaba las noticias desde una de las miles de Holo pantallas que invadían el lugar. Objetos voladores que se habían convertido en parte de la nueva moda del planetoide metálico, llevando consigo las últimas noticias de manera llamativa. "Publicidad" argumentaban los gobernantes de esas nuevas ciudades imitando los anuncios de gran formato que invadían las calles humanas de la tan conocida tierra. Era verdad que muchas cosas habían cambiado, la cultura estaba abierta al universo; viéndose invadida de costumbres, formas de vida, comercio y mucho más que en el pasado no eran más que un sueño para la raza conocida como Transformers.

La sociedad adopto lo que le agradaba de todos estos pequeños mundos haciéndolos parte de su nueva estructura.

Era realidad, la vida había vuelto al planeta que alguna vez se declaró muerto. Pero esto no implico el mejor resultado para los combatientes de la guerra que lo devasto, en especial para aquellos sobrevivientes considerados como los veteranos. Un grupo selecto que fue en cierto modo castigado y exiliado dentro de su propio esquema. Culpables de la destrucción de un mundo que ahora se hallaba recién regenerado sin importar si formaban parte del bando ganador o perdedor era igual para el gobierno entrante. La neutralidad se volvió parte esencial de la nueva estructura dejando de lado los bandos para crear un sin fin de huecos en su sistema de justicia con el que lograron castigar de algún modo aquellos que según ellos debían pagar. Muchos mechas fueron descartados y olvidados. Borrados de la historia mientras se les permitía seguir existiendo como miembros activos de esa nueva sociedad. Aun así, todo reconocimiento o aportación fue borrada de la historia dejando un supuesto lienzo blanco para empezar de nuevo. Sonaba justo a la vista de todos ya fuesen cybertronianos o externos. Simplemente era Justicia.

Prowl continúo admirando la escena que se repetía frene a él mientras pensaba en ese ápice de desesperación que comenzaba a renacer en su chispa a sabiendas de que no había tiempo ni lugar para esas ideas. Sin más se retiró dejando pasar el sentimiento, buscando ocultar ese malestar mientras maldecía la semi desactivación de su computadora de combate. Recortó su juicio como si acabase de suceder, cuando los mechas que le acusaban argumentaron sobre el peligro que era deja a un ser como él con esos sistemas en medio de su recién formada nación en completa libertad. No podían desactivar al 100% su computadora de combate a menos que quisieran extinguir su chispa, tal vez hubiese sido una mejor opción; sin embargo, los nuevos políticos se preocupaban por su imagen evitando tomar esa clase de acciones protegiéndose ante las opiniones de otros planetas con los que ahora negociaban alianzas sobre política y comercio.

Prowl se encontró completamente atrapado en una realidad que le empujaba de manera contundente a la desactivación, a pesar de esto acepto su sentencia buscando algo que le hiciese seguir adelante, no negó que extrañaba la frialdad que sus sistemas le permitirán tener; tal vez de ese modo no se vería atrapado en esa desesperación que hacía mella en su de por si agotada chispa. Optimus ya no estaba con ellos, había sacrificado todo para devolver esa vida a su planeta natal, un héroe a diferencia del resto. La información de la pantalla continúo fluyendo con toda esa propaganda mercadológica.

El mecha de cromas blanquinegros le ignoró retomando el paso, otro ciclo había pasado sin consumo de energón; sus niveles estaban bajos, necesitaba recargar mientras buscaba alguna solución a su problema. Para un ser como él, adaptarse fue un poco más complicado de lo usual, su toma de decisiones estaba comprometida por los sentimientos que llegaban directamente de su chispa sin esa base creada en el sin fin de cálculos estadísticos que le daban a su existencia un propósito. Era verdad que la desactivación de su sistema de combate le abrió los ópticos a una forma de vida que desconocía por completo; pero para él, no era más que una nueva forma de tortura que no sabía que existía. A veces deseaba haber muerto en la guerra, pero las gráficas nunca parecían estar su favor, al menos en esos tiempos. Además, Optimus no le perdonaría que abandonase todo sin siquiera buscar una solución a su dilema.

Un táctico desempleado en tiempos de paz. Con pasos cansados recorrió las callejuelas evitando mirar de frente a todos aquellos que le observaban con desprecio, no le era extraño sentir esas miradas sobre su estructura; donde cada procesador juzgaba sin conocer la realidad detrás de él. Los primeros ciclos fueron los más difíciles. No fue el hambre o la falta de descanso lo que le hizo estremecer si no el sin fin de sentimientos que llegaron de golpe a invadir sus pensamientos anteriormente lógicos. Las sensaciones de inseguridad, dudas, enojo, tristeza, decepción, frustración por nombrar algunas hicieron presa de su ser atrapándolo en ese pequeño universo donde se vio como un mero chivo expiatorio para el nacimiento de algo supuestamente mejor. Irónico era que los Decepticons originalmente crearon una guerra por la misma razón.

Cada paso se convirtió en un reto cuando los hidráulicos de una de sus rodillas fallo por la falta de descanso, sus alas puertas antes altivas reposaban sobre su espalda buscando ocultarse de todos los que le rodeaban tratando de pasar desapercibido. No estaba en busca de conflictos innecesarios, aunque el resto de la población pareciera creer lo contrario. Sus archivos de memoria abrieron uno de sus últimos encuentros transportándolo a ese momento tan reciente que le dejo por decirlo así; un mal sabor de boca.

Flashback…

\- ¿Qué uso tendría un viejo mecha desgastado por la guerra en este establecimiento? – La voz de aquel que le entrevistaba sonó fuerte con el disgusto más que presente en su tono. El mecha de cromas negro y blanco le observo buscando otorgar una respuesta válida para su situación, era obvio que el polvo y desgaste en su figura no le hacían favores ante su interlocutor.

-Hay una gran cantidad de actividades que puedo realizar de manera efectiva si me brinda la oportunidad, si fuese tan amable de proporcionarme una estación de trabajo temporal me encargaré de demostrar dichas capacidades buscando perfeccionar los números requeridos por su persona para realizar dicha contratación – Explico con sencillez; pues a pesar del problema con su computadora de combate, aún contaba con un procesador sumamente avanzado a lo que el mecha simplemente le dirigió una mirada de desagrado. Era un buen argumento, pero no lo suficientemente bueno para sobrepasar su desagrado por los destructores de Cybertron.

-No gracias; no quiero asociarme con mechas que dejan la importancia de una chispa a las probabilidades creadas por meros números vacíos- Finalizo el aludido. Un golpe bajo, más amargo que la mayoría de los que recibía. ¿Qué replicar a eso?, ¿Cómo justificar las decisiones que enmarcaron el fin de muchos guerreros de ambos bandos debido a sus planes? Pero era la guerra y las cosas se veían de manera diferente. Sin más argumento el táctico se levantó del asiento con una elegancia que creyó perdida antes de agradecer al mecha por su tiempo para salir del lugar sin mirar atrás. Estaba decepcionado, pero supuso que no sería más que una experiencia para añadir a sus centros de memoria esperando que se perdiera en toda esa información sin estarse repitiendo de manera constante.

…

Sus ópticos enfocaron un par de siluetas a lo lejos, lo que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se trataba de un par de enforcers que hacían su recorrido por la zona; como pudo se adentró al callejón nuevamente. Lo mejor era desaparecer de la vista por un tiempo; con paso apresurado a pesar del cojeo constante se alejó tomando una ruta alterna en modo robot hasta llegar a una sección oscura y poco vigilada. Aprovechando el momento se sentó en el piso extendiendo su pierna para permitirle enfriarse.

-Otro ciclo y será todo- Se dijo; paso un buen tiempo sobreviviendo en la miseria, no era difícil adaptarse después de sobrellevar una guerra, aun así, no se puede combatir el resultado de la falta de energía o mantenimiento sin nada a cambio. Todo acto cobra su factura tarde o temprano, al parecer él estaba a punto de liquidar su deuda.

-Creo que nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginamos Optimus- Susurro pensando en ¿Qué habría sido del resto de sus compañeros y aliados?, ¿Dónde habrían terminado?, ¿Seguirían activos? Interrogantes que evito durante un tiempo concentrándose en existir un ciclo más. No quería visualizar las formas grisáceas de sus compañeros en una callejuela como estaba a punto de suceder con él. Agotado se recargo en el muro más cercano, encogiendo sus piernas para contraerlas contra su pecho a pesar del dolor. El final estaba cerca.

A lo lejos los pasos apresurados de algún habitante resonaron, al parecer el mecha o femme tenía prisa por la fuerza y velocidad no debía ser una estructura grande, probablemente de un tamaño similar al suyo, ¿Un modelo de superficie? El ex segundo al mando de las que fuesen las fuerzas Autobot maldijo su procesador, en sus últimos momentos seguía analizando sus alrededores.

Los pasos se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de su forma, lo habían descubierto. Tal vez este ente le ayudaría acabar con su existencia o sería el mero testigo de los momentos finales de su ser; tan patético que si quisiese hacer algo no sería capaz de defenderse. La realidad es que no importaba, por lo que prefirió cerrar los ópticos y olvidarse de todo. El resultado al final sería el mismo.

El recién llegado observo la figura con atención; sus ópticos de tonos morados se iluminaron al reconocer lo que reposaba frente a él.

-No lo puedo creer y yo que pensé que la suerte no estaba de mi lado este ciclo nocturno- Susurro abriendo un canal de comunicación, pues para su pequeño plan necesitaría el apoyo de un elemento más imponente.

\- ¿Swindle? ¿Qué rayos quieres? - Resonó la voz exasperada de Vortex al otro lado de la línea.

-No vas a creer lo que acabo de encontrar- Replico el jeep acercándose al ahora fuera de línea temporal y alguna vez rival Prowl.

…

Sus ópticos se encendieron, el sin fin de diagnósticos se hizo presente antes de pudiese ver la luz; con una cantidad de informes sobre sus sistemas que aterrarían a cualquiera. Su reacción en cambio fue más de confusión que otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo es que estaba vivo?, pudo ver el nivel de energía como estable entre otras cosas que parecían volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Acaso se topó con un buen samaritano?, lo dudaba mucho.

-Así que al fin estas activo, ya era hora Praxiano- Escucho una muy familiar voz. La silueta de Swindle se hizo presente ante él, una reacción común habría sido levantarse y contratacar, pero Prowl no se movió.

\- ¿Sin palabras?, no te preocupes sé que no eres de los mechas que disfrutan establecer largas conversaciones a diferencia de algunos de tus compatriotas prosiguió el combaticon alejándose de su campo de visión, los pasos resonaban en la habitación que se hallaba, el mecha parecía estar trabajando en algo y él era el centro de atención de dicho proyecto.

\- ¿Por qué? - Exclamo finalmente buscando incorporarse, pero la debilidad de su estructura le llevó al piso al sentir la falta de equilibrio por la ausencia de sensibilidad de sus puertas.

El jeep lo miro con desdén antes de agacharse para acomodarse a su lado. –Ha sido una fortuna encontrar uno de tu clase en medio de la nada- Confirmo admirando a su "prisionero, paciente, no había como clasificarlo".

-A pesar de que mi chispa emite un sentido de agradecimiento hacia tus acciones la cuales impidieron mi completa desactivación, mi procesador me indica que el costo de tal acción puede ser sumamente grande; por lo que te pregunto ¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitas de mi Swindle? Sin rodeos, no estoy de humor para resistir esa clase de cosas. El mecha de cromos purpúreos le observo estupefacto, recuperando la compostura poco después para sonreír abiertamente.

-Quien afirme que has perdido tus capacidades de deducción está en un error; en fin; me gustan los mechas que van directo al punto en eso eres similar a Smokey- Replico su acompañante obteniendo tan sólo una mirada firme como respuesta.

-Aunque en la falta de réplica no- Prosiguió con un toque juguetón y hasta cierto punto travieso, buscando tal vez una respuesta más emocional de parte de Autobot; pero Prowl no mintió en su afirmación, esperando pacientemente la respuesta a su pregunta.

-De acuerdo, la realidad "Mi amigo" es que los negocios han estado algo lentos y necesito una nueva atracción, algo que me abra las puertas con clientes más innovadores- Explico el Jeep con sencillez; -Por alguna razón la necesidad de hallar cierto tipo de estructura cybertroniana se ha convertido en una especie de obsesión, y mientras los seeker están fuera del alcance los praxianos no se ubican muy atrás en la lista. Claro hablando de los viejos tiempos, no esos nuevos chicos que rondan por todas partes; ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Fineza única en su clase- Exclamo. El táctico continúo observando al jeep sin brindar respuesta, analizando quizá la situación a mayor profundidad. - ¿Qué funciones pretendes que cumpla? - Le cuestiono poco después llamando por completo la atención del decepticon.

-Esto es una sorpresa, no me imagine que estarías dispuesto a participar en… - Se dijo el mecha purpúrea contrariado.

-Es obvio que cualquier tipo de manutención que desee obtener de manera legal es imposible de alcanzar, mis oportunidades de seguir activo se limitan a lo que tengo presente. Tú, un ex militar miembro de la clase "No exiliada" por llamarle de algún modo debes tener algún negocio fuera de esa línea legal si consideras adherirme a tu plantilla. - Contesto con ironía el bot.

-Ya veo porque llegaste al segundo puesto- Confirmo su ahora jefe, pues a pesar de no tener aún un acuerdo Prowl sabía que no había otra oportunidad como la que se le presentaba; que importaba el trabajo simplemente se trataba de sobrevivir. Lo que la sociedad actual se negaba a concederle a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Debo mantener una imagen ante mi competencia profesional, tu presencia me dará una buena posición ante los ópticos de nuestros clientes aumentando mi credibilidad en el mercado, y porque no; si tus habilidades para contar siguen intactas una ventaja competitiva. - Explico con sencillez-

Prowl escucho todo lo que iba entre líneas, muchos podrán haber imaginado que se trataba de alguien inocente hasta cierto punto, pero como bien dijo su interlocutor no se llegaba hasta donde él siendo inocente. Era verdad que tomo decisiones bastante crueles o complicadas, pero todo era con un objetivo mayor. Ahora debía ser algo similar, aunque la conciencia hiciese de las suyas en su interior aún podía proyectar la fachada fría e insensible que requería para ese trabajo.

-Creo que necesito tener de un modo más específico lo que esto implica para mi tanto en ganancias, como en servicios esperados- Finalizo el mecha extendiendo su mano. El jeep se congratuló al verse ganador de su supuesta situación, al principio se imaginó que tendría que forzar bot actuar de alguna manera o si era necesario llegar algo más peligroso; pero la reacción del praxiano le sorprendió por completo dejando de lado esa supuesta ignorancia para revelar al negociador y táctico.

-Eso es justo lo que vamos a tratar y trabajemos también un poco en asear esa figura- Afirmo sin reserva.

-Es lo lógico- Contesto Prowl.

…

No más de dos ciclos habían transcurrido cuando llego su primer trabajo; la mecha se hallaba recargado sobre la barra de uno de los establecimientos que su jefe y clientes frecuentaba, cuando la forma de otro cybertronaino se aproximó tomando asiento al lado de él. Prowl lo observo con firmeza incapaz de identificarlo su base de datos no era lo que antaño.

-Hola cosita exótica, ¿Tu jefe anda por aquí? - Resonó la pregunta, a lo lejos el jeep observaba la interacción enviando una confirmación positiva a su acompañante; ese particular cliente estaba en el nivel autorizado por el jeep para llevar esa interacción a un paso más profundo.

-Es posible, pero la pregunta sería ¿Lo buscas a él o a tu servidor? - Contesto el praxiano volviéndose con lentitud, elevando levemente las puertas para hacerlas hasta cierto punto interesantes.

-Esa es una buena pregunta- Afirmo su interlocutor ordenando algo de alto grado para ambos. –Este ciclo parece ser prometedor, ¿Qué dices si tomamos nuestra bebida y nos retiramos a una mesa más privada? - Le cuestiono el recién llegado. Prowl acepto encaminándose a un punto clave donde su jefe podría actuar en caso de ser necesario.

Las experiencias no siempre son las que deseamos obtener y para un ser como el táctico esa situación se hallaba en las menos esperadas, sin embargo, la guerra no le dejo sin marcas o cicatrices. Por lo que fue sencillo hasta cierto punto desarrollar su papel tomando lo que necesitaba de su acompañante sin que este se sintiese defraudado. Fue parte del trato, un buen pago a cambio de un buen trabajo. El mecha en cuestión se retiró poco después de su encuentro dejando al praxiano a solas para recuperar su fachada antes de regresar a la barra del bar. Algo que se convertiría en rutina durante un tiempo hasta que lo esperado sucedió.

…

Ese ciclo fue lento, al llegar lo que categorizaron como nocturno no hubo mayor cambio, él aprovecho la oportunidad para relajarse mientras admiraba las oportunidades presentes, era verdad que muchos de sus acompañantes le reconocieron. Pero en puntos como ese las identidades pasaron a segundo grado. Había logrado ahorrar algo, estaba en forma, con combustible suficiente para sobrevivir un tiempo y seguía en línea muy al pesar de lo que muchos pudiesen querer.

-Ha estado lento- Comento Swindle sentándose a su lado.

-Mal ciclo para variar- Respondió Prowl enfocando a su jefe.

-Tal vez- Susurro el jeep pensativo, jamás imagino que conocería ese lado del táctico, viéndolo como un dron frío y preciso que sólo trabajaba en base a números o cuentas; jamás vio el lado real del mecha hasta esos tiempos; donde por un instante se vio tentado a dejar todo eso para trabajar en algo diferente, había reunido créditos para tal vez adquirir una nave y trabajar en algo más mediático. Pensó en el praxiano, sería el socio perfecto para dicho negocio, sólo necesitaba convencer al resto de su Gestalt y listo. Decidido a llevar ese tema a un nivel más real levanto la mano para ordenar un trago cuando sucedió. El táctico se abalanzo contra él derribándolo antes de que el disparo destrozara el punto donde este se hallaba; el mecha que atendía el Bar no fue tan afortunado. Ambos viraron para toparse con la mirada furiosa de un grupo de bots, al parecer de justicieros que deseaban limpiar los barrios de toda esa suciedad. Prowl viro con agilidad evitando un segundo ataque tomando la mano del contrincante para detener y contratacar con un golpe preciso haciéndolo caer en un fuera de línea temporal. Imitando el resultado con otro par de agresores buscando detener la agresión. El decepticon busco crear una salida antes de la aparición de los enforcer. Swindle sabía que si las fuerzas llegaban todo estaría perdido, por lo que optó por buscar un plan de escape tan sólo para salir y caer en las manos de la ley. La fuerza policiaca esperaba las afueras del establecimiento deteniendo a los que lograban salir del conflicto mientras el resto se destrozaba en el interior con las fuerzas de choque que ellos contrataron. El combaticon se viro para ver como su aliado de negocios era retenido por al menos 3 de los elementos oficiales antes de usar las esposas de éxtasis en él. Al parecer la racha de buena suerte llegaba a su fin antes de que tuviesen la oportunidad de tomar un rumbo distinto. Prowl levanto la mirada para toparse con la de su jefe quien sería transferido de inmediato, pues al formar parte de un gestal era obvio que el resto no estaría lejos, por su parte él no tenía idea de lo que la justicia le traería en puerta. Estaba consciente de los delitos cometidos por lo que la libertad estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Fue un placer- Escucho el susurro del jeep antes de desaparecer, ahora era su turno.

…

\- ¿Por qué cuando crees que de algún modo las cosas pueden cambiar y la oportunidad está al alcance de la mano caes nuevamente sin siquiera percatarte hasta que haz regresado al fondo? - Las palabras embargaron su procesador mientras observaba los muros que le rodeaban, se hallaba en aislamiento. Los oficiales afirmaban que era lo mejor para un mecha como él; el cual poseía muchos enemigos.

-Seguridad- Argumentaron. Prowl se río en su interior. -Escucho el sin fin de maldiciones o palabras sobre ¿Cómo es que un bot como él había caído tan bajo?, ¿Cómo alguien que podía considerarse casi como un héroe podía manchar su denominación de esa manera? ¿Qué no conocía el significado de vergüenza, honestidad, orgullo? El praxiano pensó en la desesperación causada por el hambre y la falta de recursos. Recordó los momentos que imagino últimos en medio de un callejón sobre el piso sucio esperando tan sólo el final, a solas consiente de que nadie lloraría su pérdida.

-Que hablen, piensen y le maldigan, que le llamen seguidor de unicron para lo que le importaba; esos entes le condenaron a una existencia de vació hasta perderse en el sin fin de los olvidados. No es su culpa que la necesidad de supervivencia fuese más fuerte que sus propios deseos. El silencio se hizo presente, tal vez esta vez obtendrían lo que buscaban con tanto ahínco.

…

El tiempo transcurrió, recibía alimento cada ciclo y una limpieza de vez en cuando mientras pasaba el tiempo buscando entretener su procesador, tratando de encontrar la razón por la que seguía vivo. Los humanos hablan mucho sobre la muerte, su significado o porque a pesar de todo no puedes partir cuando quieras si no cuando el momento ha llegado. Hablan sobre cumplir misiones u objetivos, él no tenía alguno; entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí? En medio de tal pensamiento escucho los canticos lejanos de algunos bots, quienes adoptaron costumbres alienígenas, contado sobre eventos que sólo despertaban añoranzas pasadas. Navidad y otros festejos regresaban con las vivencias que experimentaron al estar varados en el Ark, la nostalgia era una compañera constante en su ahora vida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no hay un juicio?, ¿Por qué no me dejan ir? - Se preguntó una y mil veces retrasando cientos de situaciones en su procesador buscando tal vez entretenerse en esa existencia nuevamente vacía. Recordó los tiempos en los que esos detalles eran importantes, cuando había algo más en su vida. Quien imaginaría que extrañaba esas situaciones donde los gemelos hacían sus bromas, donde Blaster gustaba de escuchar música a todo volumen o tratar de investigar los nuevos movimientos de Jazz. ¿Eso es lo que se le llama unidad familiar? Ahora echaba de menos verlos, si aún Vivian, ¿Le extrañarían?

¿Cómo algo que tal vez se consideró importante pasa a menor grado cuando la vida te presenta situaciones distintas? Cuando el mundo te arranca de una realidad para dejarte de lado. Su mano se elevó buscando tantear el espacio vacío en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió una vez más.

Complicaciones habían dicho, complicaciones que lo dejo en la soledad durante mucho tiempo, divagando con conceptos que considero inexistentes, añorando el contacto y la compañía, el que odiaba toda esa clase se situaciones, daría lo que fuera por reunirse con quienes dejó atrás.

…

Las puertas del recinto se cerraron a su espalda, perdido de nuevo en las calles exhalo algo de aire antes de reiniciar su viaje. Era libre, pero sus ahorros fueron confiscados como parte del pago por el delito cometido. No podía volver a buscar a Swindle; la primera vez fue una advertencia, además no se sentía con la energía para seguir siendo quien no era. Con renovada fuerza se encamino una vez más en esas calles buscando una nueva oportunidad. Al menos ahora los mechas y femmes no le evitaban como si sufriese de óxido corrosivo, no; esta vez se veía como uno de ellos, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Recorrió los caminos dándose el lujo de usar su modo vehículo hasta detenerse en un punto al azar, sin dirección real se transformó para proseguir hasta donde le fuese posible. Tal vez irse de esa ciudad y buscar otra, tal vez renovar las entrevistas. El ciclo llegaba a su fin y de nuevo empezaban los problemas; esta vez busco algo más consistente, hallando un viejo almacén donde el dueño le permitió quedarse si le ayudaba a trabajar en el inventario. Lo que gustoso acepto a cambio de un poco de energon y donde descansar. No podía decir que era lo mejor y aunque la paga era mucho menor que la de su profesión anterior, el trabajo a su punto de vista era más aceptable. No paso mucho antes de que se acostumbrará a la rutina, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su bodega. Porque eso era ahora, su hogar, centro de trabajo, suyo. Tal vez no físicamente, pero la chispa tiende hacer eso cuando la estabilidad por mínima que sea regresa.

Se vio a sí mismo caminando de vuelta al hogar después de haber comprado algo de energon el cual llevaba en una bolsa junto con un par de pequeños recuerdos navideños de las fiestas recientes. Estaban en oferta, por lo que se dio el lujo de aprovechar la oportunidad guardando un cascabel como un recuerdo de sus amigos perdidos en el tiempo y un pino de metal para su nuevo jefe y posiblemente amigo.

Al llegar observo la forma de un par de desconocidos, una femme y una mecha; los cuales le miraron antes de seguir esperando, él pensó en ignorarlos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse que se trataban de servicios de emergencia. Al parecer en su ausencia su jefe sufrió de un paro de procesador que llevo a la extinción de su chispa, era un error que se divisaba en el historial del viejo mecha, por lo que Prowl no fue culpado por el accidente. Las autoridades desalojaron la bodega dejándolo donde empezó, sin la oportunidad siquiera de llorar la partida del único de los suyos que lo trato como uno más de ellos dentro de sus posibilidades.

Ese ciclo visito el lugar donde el nombre del bot se enmarco como lugar de descanso y despedida. El táctico coloco el pequeño árbol navideño metálico que adquirió como una muestra del aprecio que le tuvo en esos breves instantes que lo conoció.

-Que tu chispa descanse en la matriz al lado de prime- Murmuro lamentando tan valiosa perdida, era verdad que no tenían una amistad larga; pero ambos convivían y platicaban sobre los acontecimientos del ciclo, a veces compartían historias pasadas, pues el occiso peleo de su lado en la guerra, pero al ser un soldado de campo fue ignorado como muchos más; por lo que el táctico agradeció la libertad y paz de esas chispas.

Tal vez si ellos habían recuperado eso, todo había valido la pena. Tal vez esos pequeños instantes que experimento fueron en parte la verdadera recompensa de la que Optimus siempre hablo. Las cosas sencillas, las que te incitan a seguir adelante.

-Espérame amigo, nos veremos nuevamente- Finalizo antes de regresar al camino.

Esta vez sin embargo no sintió las calles como algo ajeno, si no como parte de él; reconoció que la situación seguía complicada, pero comprendió que si seguía buscando hallaría eso que buscaba, bueno o malo encontraría la respuesta y se sentiría tranquilo de haber cumplido la promesa que le hizo a su amigo Optimus Prime.

No rendirse mientras lo permitiese su chispa.

...


	2. Hallazgos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl no ha llegado al final de esa larga travesía, incluso podría decirse que aún le falta mucho más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una vivencia a cada ciclo.

No existían días o noches como tal en Cybertron; un planeta que no posee cambios existiendo en la eterna oscuridad. Un lugar donde los habitantes se adaptaban con facilidad a una situación fría y lúgubre generada por la falta de soles cercanos, un mundo que no es favorable para las formas de vida orgánicas, con sus excepciones. Así era en las épocas pasadas; en la actualidad las cosas cambiaron completamente con las aperturas comerciales, donde por medio de generadores fue posible crear atmósferas artificiales para recubrir secciones enteras del planeta, creando ambientes artificiales capaces de sustentar estos tipos de vida. A estas zonas se les renombro como iluminadas; convirtiéndose en áreas diseñadas para la interacción con criaturas de tamaños y estructuras distintas a las de los nativos del planeta.

Prowl observo el pequeño paquete que reposaba en sus manos, un contenedor de comida orgánica, misma que debía entregar en una de esas áreas en particular. Sabores exóticos que no se le hacían atractivos. Él como mensajero debía llevar el producto a su destino sin preguntar nada más que lo obvio; pero el problema de ese ciclo era el acceso a las zonas iluminadas. Como era de esperarse no contaba con código de acceso por lo que le era imposible finalizar dicha entrega. A veces maldecía a su jefe actual el cual parecía buscar las entregas más complicadas buscando molestarlo cada ciclo de su existencia.

-Lo siento, necesita un permiso especial para entrar en esta área. –Confirmo uno de los oficiales a cargo de la vigilancia entre los muros que dividían él área mixta con las zonas menos favorecidas. El praxiano hastiado exhalo algo de aire enfocando las pocas estrellas que aún se alcanzaban a divisar tras la pantalla holográfica que asemejaba un cielo soleado en el interior del lugar.

-Entonces al menos permita que realice una llamada para informar al cliente sobre la ubicación de su paquete y el porqué del retraso- Comento el mecha blanquinegro manteniendo un tono estándar. La realidad es que solo deseaba finalizar esa absurda entrega e ir a casa. Afortunadamente era la última del ciclo. 

El táctico diviso en su procesador ese acogedor cuarto no muy atractivo, sin mobiliario con excepción de una vieja cama de recarga y el dispensador donde resguardaba sus reservas de energón. La realidad es que no era el lugar más lindo, pero a final de cuentas cumplía con los requerimientos mínimos para recuperar energía, resguardarse de la intemperie y lo más importante, era completamente suyo.

El lugar contaba con una ventana pequeña donde su cascabel reposaba sonando suavemente a la más mínima vibración. Un recordatorio del porque estaba ahí a pesar de las dificultades. Si tan sólo el resto de la población no le hiciese tan complicada su misión todo sería perfecto.

\- ¿De que estas hablando mecha?, ¡No puedo dejarte hacer eso! - Recalco el guardia llamando de nuevo su atención, Prowl levanto suavemente sus alas puerta con exasperación buscando hacerse de paciencia cuando la presencia de una criatura de forma humanoide, pero con tonos fuera del estándar terrestre se aproximó al par.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?, pregunto distinguiendo la mirada frustrada del praxiano.

-Este mecha afirma que tiene una entrega de alimentos en el área habitacional del sector 2, pero no puedo permitir el acceso si no cuenta con registro previo de al menos un decaciclo- Recalco el enforcer.

\- ¿Alimentos?, ja si alguien se le antojo pedir algo urgente; en un decaciclo todo lo perecedero ya estaría podrido, de ahí el nombre ¿Comprendes? PERECEDERO. - Exclamo. –Oficial debe recordar que los orgánicos no somos como ustedes y requerimos sustento con espacios mucho más reducidos de tiempo. - Aclaro.

-Poco práctico - Gruño el guardia volviendo la vista al mensajero el cual se encogió de hombros a sabiendas de que lo que el otro sujeto afirmaba era verdad.

-Oficial, no estoy aquí más que para realizar esta entrega y marcharme cuanto antes. No quiero crear problemas y puedo asegurarle que no traigo nada ilegal. Si desea puede realizar una revisión detallada para asegurarse de ese hecho; sólo permita que realice la entrega o que contacte al cliente. - Exclamo el ex táctico de manera política preparándose para abrir su sub espacio de ser necesario.

El bot asintió tomando la palabra de su interlocutor, sería interesante seguir con la charada, pero el orgánico intervino nuevamente.

-Será mucha pérdida de tiempo, Metal Horn pasar al pobre mensajero- Finalizo aceptando la explicación.

El cybertroniano molesto abrió la puerta de entrada no sin antes advertir al recién llegado sobre las normas que como invitado debía respetar por la seguridad de los residentes. Prowl mejor que nadie conocía el cuidado con el que se debía tratar a las criaturas de esa índole, entendía sobre la delicadeza de sus estructuras y reacciones a situaciones o agentes extraños. Su estancia en la tierra le enseño mucho sobre otras especies, haciéndole ver que los detalles eran esenciales para la supervivencia de muchos. De hecho, era probable que más de la mitad del manual que su raza usaba con referencia para tratar a esas criaturas se basará en sus observaciones junto con las descritas por el resto de la tripulación del Ark y Némesis. Nuevamente irónico.

Ese ciclo acabo poco después del pequeño altercado, el praxiano estaba agotado, la verdad es que en parte disfrutaba ese trabajo, cuando estaba lejos de su jefe en la carretera visitando diversos puntos de su renacido mundo sin causar conmoción. Estaba comenzando a integrarse a las filas de los miles de su raza, quienes a su lado coexistían ciclo a ciclo perdiéndose entre el océano de mechas o femmes. Lo único que esperaba era conocer el momento en el que dejarán de discriminarlo para sentirse normal nuevamente. Con paso firme camino por un puente cercano a casa, había andado en modo vehículo casi todo el ciclo por lo que opto por darse un momento para disfrutar de unos instantes de paz antes de la llegada del ciclo nocturno. La zona donde habitaba no contaba con las modificaciones de espacio por lo que no había orgánicos en la zona ni luz “SOLAR”. En su andar observo un consultorio algo desvencijado, cada que pasaba por ahí no podía evitar pensar en Rachet. Lo último que supo del bot es que había sido enviado al espacio en una misión de reconocimiento o algo así; al menos no se vio atrapado como él dentro de Cybertron por el resto de su existencia.

-Hola viejo, ¿Tienes algo interesante para compartir? – Escucho una voz a su espalda; el táctico detuvo su paso sin volverse, no lo necesitaba, los sensores de sus puertas le habían proporcionado la información suficiente para crear una estrategia que retuviese rápidamente al asaltante sin complicaciones mayores Todo basado en velocidad, peso, estructura. El agresor se vio presionado contra el piso antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, con el servo de su supuesta víctima sobre su espalda inmovilizándolo por completo.

-Creo que te equivocaste de objetivo- Susurro el blanquinegro sin soltarlo. Su ahora víctima se limitó a gemir antes de admirar de lleno al bot que lo sujetaba percatándose del error cometido.

-Lo siento, lo siento por favor no extinga mi chispa se lo ruego. - Exclamo con miedo claro en su tono.

-Sólo buscaba algunos créditos para pasar el rato, jamás extinguiría la chispa de alguien se lo aseguro- Lloro. Prowl se exalto levemente al escuchar la desesperación clara en su supuesto agresor, realmente estaba aterrorizado de él. Un criminal callejero le temía en un grado algo exagerado a su parecer. La pregunta era ¿Por qué? Las autoridades volvieron hacerse presentes poco después arrestando al criminal que contaba con antecedentes penales. El praxiano supuso que lo culparían del asunto como de costumbre, pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando el ladrón confeso todo esperando que con eso lo alejaran del peligroso táctico asesino sin chispa. El mecha de tonos monocromáticos se limitó aceptar las palabras de los oficiales quienes le dejaron ir con una advertencia sobre violencia o mal comportamiento antes de retirarse de la escena. El táctico acepto el discurso antes de retomar si camino, sin embargo, la reacción del supuesto ladrón le dejo desconcertado. Jamás se imaginó ese gesto de horror dirigido a su ser, ¿Así es como lo veían?, ¿Siempre fue así en la guerra? Recordó los rostros de sus soldados, algunos enojados, otros afligidos; pero todos lo miraban con un leve toque de algo que en ese momento le era desconocido. Ahora comprendía un poco más el sentimiento, tal vez si en ese entonces hubiese comprendido el mensaje; pero de ser así la guerra ¿Se habría ganado?, ¿Perdido?, era imposible saberlo.

-A veces se necesitan hacer sacrificios para llegar al objetivo final- Susurro para sí renumerando una de esas acostumbradas frases que tanto usaba para justificar los números negativos o perdidas. Comprendía que cada cifra era un ser, entendía a la perfección lo que cada estrategia implicaba. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su chispa, pero jamás lo exteriorizó pues su computadora de batalla le ayudaba a ver las cosas no tan de cerca. Fue cuando se percató de la realidad, descubrió al fin que en cierto modo todos esos argumentos tenían un toque de verdad. Él era un asesino sin chispa y estaba pagando por ello.

Ese ciclo nocturno fue incapaz de descansar, la culpabilidad de todo lo que cada decisión cobró se hizo presente de manera repentina, no podía estar en paz; no después de eso. Recordó cada una de esas situaciones, comenzando por Praxus, donde la extinción de muchos lo hicieron tomar la decisión de inmiscuirse en esa guerra, era lo lógico se dijo, pero tal vez no se trataba sólo de la lógica, si no del sentimiento reprimido de ver a los suyos decimados incapaz de hacer algo para cambiarlo. Recordó el camino recorrido hasta llegar al lugar de segundo al comando, basado en decisiones tácticas que aseguraban la victoria en algunas situaciones y en otras la derrota. Revivió cada rostro, con esas expresiones de dolor, sufrimientos, reclamos. Observo claramente la mirada cansada de sus aliados, su familia, aquella que estaba perdida en esos tiempos, él había visto la decepción en sus ópticos al saber que Optimus se había marchado, al conocer todo sobre el gran sacrificio.

Su mano se cerró con fuerza azotándola contra uno de los muros, no logró dañar mucho la superficie, pero si las uniones de sus falanges izquierdos.

-Así que eso era- Murmuro al fin, ¿Por qué no lo vio antes?; fue tonto al creer que todo tenía una justificación. ¿Valió del todo la pena? No podía culpar a los demás por tratarlo como lo trataban, por mirarlo con desdén, por preguntarse ¿Cómo es que pasaba los ciclos nocturnos sin pesadillas a sabiendas de todas las chispas que cargaba a su espalda? La mirada pasiva de su ex jefe se hizo presente, la sonrisa de Bumblebee cuando lo vio llegar de vuelta a Cybertron tras las noticias, las emociones positivas que enmarcaron el inicio de esa era. Una que se convertiría en su castigo, su pesadilla; pero a pesar de eso apreciaba el resultado con cada sparkling que corría por esa superficie, con cada cybertroniano que recupero su modus viviendi, con los nuevos habitantes de su planeta, con la vida que ahora co existía en ese mundo en general.

Se sintió fuera de lugar, fuera de alineación con su realidad. Él agradecía el resultado, pero no deseaba formar parte de ese cambio. Se decía muy en lo profundo que estaba bien quererlo, experimentarlo; pero al mismo tiempo el dolor tan intenso tan sólo le empojaba a considerar otras salidas. El sonido del cascabel llamo su atención nuevamente, un movimiento cercano; tal vez un vehículo en la calle o algo así le hizo moverse, atrayéndolo con su tintineo; dejándole ver que tal vez sus acciones no debían tener del todo una justificación. Tampoco era justo que pagarán por igual cuando buscaban defenderse, ¿O era venganza lo que les motivaba? No lo sabía del todo, no ahora.

\- ¿Qué hacer, era el momento idóneo para comprender las repercusiones de sus decisiones. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, pero ¿Con que propósito? – Se preguntó.

¿Sobrevivir simplemente existiendo?, eso es lo quien quieres Prowl, ¿Deseas perderte en ese universo extraño integrándote como uno más de tantos? Eso no le traería el resultado esperado. Tal vez debía cambiar de actitud, buscar adecuadamente ese destino que le esperaba más adelante, no conformarse con el mero hecho de estar ahí. Tenía que dejar de ser un fantasma. Decidido tomo una especie de frazada con la que limpio la herida de su mano pensando en las siguientes acciones, era verdad que lo veían como el enemigo; tal vez para ellos lo era, pero era momento de dejar de lamentarse y enfrentar de frente lo que sus decisiones crearon, él no era ningún cobarde y lo demostraría con hechos. Que le odiase, que le temieran, que le rechazarán, nada importaría si al final lograba llegar al punto donde se sintiese satisfecho con él mismo, como su amigo siempre mencionó. Un sacrificio que no sería en vano.

-Gracias Optimus, verás que tuis palabras no habrá de llevárselas el tiempo- Finalizo para sí entrando finalmente en esa esperada recarga, dando así fin a ese ciclo.

…

La idea de ese fic. Es crear una serie de situaciones que van poco a poco; pero cada una con un fin.


	3. Rutinario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rutina puede ser aburrida, pero ¿Es tan mala?, a veces es la mejor aliada.

Rutinario   
…  
-Un ciclo más de existencia- Susurro Prowl distinguiendo la hora en su cronometro interno mientras se incorporaba; era momento de reintegrarse a la vida activa por lo que no tuvo más opción que comenzar con sus actividades diurnas. Tomo un poco de solvente y un trapo para limpiar su estructura pensando en que si todo salía como había calculado contaría con algo extra para pagar por un baño más adecuado; tal vez un tiempo de relajación en las regaderas le ayudarían a sentirse mucho mejor. Por el momento tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía. Su atención se enfocó en resolver asuntos más urgentes como conseguir provisiones para otro decaciclo, así como créditos para la renta que otra cosa.

Él no era de los que acostumbraba llegar tarde a ninguna cita y el tráfico a esas horas era caótico por lo que una salida anticipada se convirtió en la mejor opción. El vehículo semejante a una patrulla terrestre se adentró en el tráfico perdiéndose entre los otros mechas de superficie que adornaban las avenidas de Cybertron; mimetizando su estilo monocromático entre el resto incorporándose a las largas filas que el tránsito comenzaba a dibujar. A lo lejos los sonidos de algunas bocinas resonaron en el ambiente acompañadas del chirrido de un freno y la vuelta forzada de otro vehículo para evitar una coalición. El praxiano sin embargo prosiguió con su camino sin inmutarse, sabía que los afectados se negarían aceptar su ayuda argumentando que él no era un enforcer o un bot de rescate por lo que no importaba si contaba con conocimientos que podían hacer la diferencia en situaciones de emergencia, sólo la necedad de una ideología que perdía fuerza conforme pasaba el tiempo. Al principio se sintió enojado, humillado y frustrado por las palabras de aquellos que necesitaban auxilio; le dolía el saberse rechazado por los suyos como si su mera presencia fuese la manifestación de Unicron. Con esa clase de reacciones no quería ni imaginar el destino de sus contrapartes Decepticon.

Ahora simplemente les ignoraba, si el asunto era lo suficientemente serio como para poner una chispa en riesgo mortal intervenía ignorando insultos o malas palabras; pero si no, se limitaba a pasar de largo como en ese inicio de ciclo, llegando a su destino sin retrasos. El lugar, un local no muy llamativo donde servían diversos tipos de energon; nada de alto grado, sólo una variedad interesante para los que piensan en iniciar la jornada con algo más especial.

El ex enforcer entro ignorando uno que otro comentario dirigido a su persona. -Rutina- Se dijo al ver que eran los mismos bots de siempre. Notando lo largo de la fila opto por evadirla dirigiéndose al muro más cercano al ventanal desde donde podía observar lo que sucedía. Tenía tiempo para esperar a que la fila se terminará; después de todo el lugar era concurrido, pero sólo a ciertas horas pico. Pensativo observo a un grupo de cybertronianos atravesar la avenida sin notar el accidente metros atrás, todos estaban tan inmersos en sus propias preocupaciones que el escenario parecía pasar completamente desapercibido para sus ópticos. Una suave sonrisa casi imperceptible se hizo presente cuando recordó como él era exactamente igual. En tiempos de guerra acostumbraba pasar un sin fin de días y noches en esa pequeña oficina en el arca de la tierra tratando de encontrar solución para tantos problemas que su puesto implicaba; consiente de que una guerra se llevaba a cabo y la supervivencia de los suyos dependía en gran parte de sus decisiones.

-Un sinfín de denominaciones desfilaron en esos reportes imposibilitando calcular de tajo el número de víctimas, las cuales se dividían entre neutrales, enemigos y amigos aumentando la cantidad a cada ciclo. 

¿Cuántas chispas se extinguieron por el hecho de que no lograron quedar entre los porcentajes de éxito calculado?, ¿Cuántos civiles cayeron solo por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Las perdidas eran innumerables. Él mejor que nadie entendía que no existía manera de evitarlo, es el resultado de todo conflicto armado. 

\- ¿Terminaste de perder el tiempo? – Escucho la pregunta a su espalda proveniente de su jefe. El cual señalo el asiento que reposaba frente a él mientras sostenía un cubo de energon tibio en su mano. El táctico lo miro por un instante antes de replicar.  
-Si dicha pregunta hace referencia al tiempo que he dedicado en apreciar los sucesos que se dan a nuestros alrededores supongo que puede decir que sí. Di por finalizada dicha actividad- Confirmo con seriedad cruzándose de brazos. A veces esa clase de interacciones era cansada, el bot al mando actuaba motivado por la necesidad de hacer de su vida algo más complejo de lo que ya era al menos esa era la conclusión al distinguir los tonos y manierismos del mismo. Prowl se preguntaba la razón real por la que lo había contratado si este se la pasaba quejándose de su trabajo. Pero “Runner” como se le denominaba, parecía disfrutar de la situación sin importar si existía una razón lógica para dichas acciones. 

\- ¿Hay algo que necesite o sólo desea establecer una conversación basada en sus procesamientos de inicio de ciclo? - Cuestiono el praxiano de manera fría. No se encontraba de humor para escuchar el sin fin de argumentos que su interlocutor hacía a diario. Lo único que esperaba era salir de ahí cuanto antes como cada ciclo y olvidarse de que todo eso sucedió.

-Se dice que a los problemas hay que hacerles frente, pero también es de mechas inteligentes elegir que peleas tomar- Pensó el táctico guardándose sus comentarios.

\- ¿Con ese lenguaje?... Por más que me esfuerce en entenderte me es imposible establecer una conversación real con tus estilos anticuados de comunicación; simplemente exaspera mis circuitos- Argumento su superior sin percatarse de lo que acababa de afirmar. Para Prowl esa frase le hizo el ciclo.

-Supongo que cada uno depende de las capacidades que nos da nuestro procesador- Recalco el táctico buscando omitir el verdadero sentido detrás de dicho comentario. Runner sonrío asintiendo, para él el viejo acababa de aceptar su incapacidad de adaptarse a la vida actual. Cada uno entendía lo que quería y era tal vez la clave para esa relación laboral.

-El listado de direcciones para las entregas de ciclo está ahí- Dijo finalmente el de mayor rango agitando un data pad. Lo enviaría de manera directa por la red, pero un mecha como tú no cuenta con los permisos para conectarse así que dejaré de perder el tiempo en optimizaciones entregándote la información a la antigua. - Recalco su jefe de modo burlón. Si Prowl fuese humano habría liberado un suspiro exasperado.   
-Afirmativo, recogeré los encargos para iniciar la ruta de entrega cuanto antes- Finalizo el bot blanquinegro sumando en su interior el número de veces que había escuchado tal exclamación; y es que el encargado se lo hacía ver todos y cada uno de los ciclos convirtiendo esas breves interacciones en rutina. La que le acompañaba a diario sin variar.

“La vida se compone de momentos”. Una frase que escucho infinidad de veces en la tierra; los humanos tendían a crear enunciados en base a sus experiencias. La oración se desvaneció del holograma antes de que el dispositivo que la emitía cambiara la imagen. 

-Si la vida se compone de experiencias, la mía debe estar compensando- Susurro para sí tomando el primer paquete.

…

A veces los ciclos eran lentos lo que detestaba, pues era justo en esos momentos cuando su procesador abría todas esas carpetas que parecía querer olvidar y al mismo tiempo no. Con la mirada fija en el cielo se preguntó ¿Por qué no lo habían enviado lejos?, la soledad no era tan mala compañera. Además, ambas partes se habrían ahorrado malos entendidos.

-Deja de estar de depresivo- Se reprimió identificando la sensación emitida por su chispa. -No está permitido sentirse decaído- Continuo, aún tenía planes y aunque las autoridades no estuviesen de acuerdo él iba hacer algo al respecto, pues no estaba dispuesto a pasar toda su existencia en penitencia sin importar si era o no justo.

\- Para lograrlo es necesario hacer cambios- Continúo, aunque todo se quedó en eso; un pensamiento más para la carpeta de planes sin finalizar.

...

Dos ciclos después…

…

Prowl se levantó como siempre disponiéndose a comenzar su rutina cuando una serie de golpes en la puerta de su unidad habitacional le hicieron detenerse, extrañado escaneo los alrededores distinguiendo un sinfín de formas que parecían estar esperándolo a las afueras del lugar. 

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - Se preguntó al momento que derribaban la puerta; contrariado retrocedió consiente de que estaba desarmado, pues una de las condiciones para mantenerse “libre” era no tener acceso al armamento. Los cañones y armas de los enforcers le apuntaron obligándolo a mantenerse inmóvil pegado a uno de los muros sin saber que decir. Y es que vorns atrás habría sido capaz de prever una emboscada de ese tipo, pero ahora con la guardia baja no se percató de la situación hasta que ya era tarde. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto contrariado recapitulando cada acción de esos últimos decaciclos, consciente de que no había violado la ley desde su última liberación.

-Autobot Prowl, estas bajo arresto por el delito de conspiración contra el gobierno Cybertroniano, así como encubrimiento y crimen organizado- Comenzó hablar el oficial al mando dejándolo estupefacto. 

\- ¿Conspiración? - Se preguntó sin reflejar su incertidumbre, con el gesto firme del soldado esperando una mayor explicación.  
\- ¿Qué situación les hizo levantar esos cargos? – Replico en voz firme sin realizar movimientos bruscos que pudiesen justificar un ataque de las autoridades; conocía las leyes y sabía hasta qué punto podían llegar los supuestos oficiales con el pretexto de auto defensa.

-Si niega tener participación en cualquiera de estos eventos podrá hacerlo válido en la estación; sin embargo, si se resiste al arresto se le negará dicha oportunidad y todo quedará asentado como real- Continuo el enforcer. El praxiano levanto las manos en señal de rendición, los oficiales no tardaron en esposarlo de manera brusca para sacarlo arrastrando de su humilde morada. Los vecinos observaron curiosos mientras él volvía a ser el centro de atención para variar. 

\- ¿Quién lo había acusado y por qué?, no había hecho nada que fuese considerado peligroso o sospechoso, entonces… ¿Alguno de sus antiguos aliados? - todas las interrogantes se hicieron visibles en su procesador, calculando las variables a sabiendas de que llevaba las de perder. Uno de los mechas el cual poseía un tamaño bastante impresionante lo cargo para arrojarlo al compartimento de transporte, al parecer hasta ahí llegaba su libertad condicional.

-Sería mejor si tuviese información firme con la cual trabajar- Se dijo, recuperando su postura para sentarse en una de las banquillas del transporte. A su lado otros oficiales le imitaron manteniendo su mirada firme sobre él.

El viaje fue rápido y sin contratiempos, el operativo había sido exitoso. Prowl sabía que lo sería, pues eso de crimen organizado y conspiración no eran más que inventos de las autoridades, ¿Al fin pondrían final a su agobiada chispa?, ¿Deseaban extinguirla después de permitirle tener esperanza? Eso sí que era cruel. No paso mucho antes de que se encontrará nuevamente sólo en una habitación vacía.

-Y de nuevo a donde comenzamos- Murmuro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión su destino fue sólo temporal, pues momentos después se encontró frente a frente con uno de los oficiales de mayor rango en la estación. El praxiano le observo con seriedad ocultando todo lo que sentía, estaba ofendido, molesto y al mismo tiempo preocupado. 

-Veo que lo que dicen por ahí es verdad- Comento el mecha mirándolo desde su posición; este enforcer como el que lo transporto tenía un tamaño imponente, con una figura intimidante similar a la de una frame de guerra, más decepticon que autobot.

El bot blanquinegro no replico.

-No importa, todos tienen un punto de quiebre, y será un honor encontrar el tuyo traidor- Continuó buscando provocar alguna reacción en su interlocutor. Pero para alguien como el ex segundo al mando de una de las armadas más grandes de ese planeta toda acción del supuesto oficial era como un juego mal ensayado. 

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - Le cuestiono el mecha de mayor tamaño.

-Quiero conocer los hechos por los que se me han levantado dichas acusaciones; eso es algo a lo que tengo derecho según la ley de nuevo Cybertron- Argumento el praxiano, manteniendo su toque firme. El enforcer sonrió. 

-Debes conocer bien cada reglamento para tramar algo tan descabellado y perfecto, nadie creería que fuiste tú el autor intelectual de tal hecho; pero seamos honestos ¿Quién mejor para planificar la incursión en filas oficiales lucubrando un escape a nuestras espaldas de tus aliados a la tierra? Sabes bien que nuestra jurisdicción dejo de ser válida después de la guerra, e incluso se limitó la comunicación a oficiales de alto rango ocultando toda existencia cybertroniana de la población. Buen lugar para ocultar a tu grupo, lo que no me extraña de un táctico con tu renombre. 

El mecha blanquinegro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que uno de sus “amigos” había huido de ese castigo y él era el culpable por ser simplemente quien era. 

Prowl.

-Yo sabía que dejarte en libertad con media computadora activa o no era peligroso- Prosiguió el representante de la ley ignorando el gesto de su prisionero.

-A pesar de que los cargos que se me adjudican son de nivel alto, debo objetar; pues no tengo nada que ver con lo que usted señala y poseo pruebas concretas de cada una de mis acciones en los últimos decaciclos, por lo que no hay manera de que me inculpe por algo como eso- Aclaro finalmente el táctico.

\- ¿Pruebas?, sólo es tu palabra contra la de toda la fuerza- Refunfuño el mecha.

-Hay testigos que pueden confirmar dichas acciones y grabaciones de esto- Prosiguió el praxiano con pasividad, -Comprendo que desee culparme debido al estatus que alguna vez poseí; pero si conoce mi historial sabrá que siempre trato de apegarme a la ley a pesar de no ser del todo de mi conveniencia, admitiré que tuve algunos cargos por apuestas hace tiempo, pero después de eso no he violado un solo código o norma que le permita actuar de modo tan autoritario- Confirmo.

-No te escudarás en tus normativas y supuestos derechos, nadie tiene el procesador para…- Comenzó de nuevo el enforcer.  
\- ¿Esta insinuando que ningún otro mecha aparte de mí tiene la capacidad de desarrollar sus propios planes tácticos?, ¿Eso es lo que está indicando? Entonces ¿cómo es que funcionan los enforcers actualmente o las dependencias gubernamentales?, como bien sabe ese argumento es completamente ilógico. Sería imposible para una sociedad tan avanzada como la nuestra que algo así fuese posible. Usted acaba de insultar a todos sus compatriotas con esa declaración- Dijo.

-Es verdad que en antaño fui quien tomaba decisiones, pero en la actualidad sus argumentos suenan ridículos, por favor; con trabajos se si tendrá para sobrevivir este ciclo, ¿De verdad cree que me tomare el tiempo de hacer planes ridículos en lo que debo buscar cómo alimentarme cada ciclo? El agresor furioso golpeo el escritorio antes de tomarlo de una de las puertas.  
-Habla todo lo que quieras negociador, no podrás salir de aquí hasta que esto haya terminado- Gruño empujándolo hacia un par de guardias que esperaban en la entrada de la habitación.  
-Enciérrenlo en solitario- Comandó sin brindar oportunidad a nada. Prowl avanzó al lado de los enforcer pensativo, ese sujeto le odiaba, sin embargo, aún no tenía pruebas concretas de nada o no estaría en esa pequeña estación. ¿Quién habría escapado y por qué? Esa era la verdadera interrogante. Resignado permitió que lo encerrarán, tenía tiempo para pensar y planear una defensa creíble y lógica; tal vez las cosas no parecían estar de su lado, pero eso no le dejaría enterrado en ese punto, saldría de ese asunto a como diera lugar.

-A veces no es bueno tener una reputación- Exclamo sentándose en la cama de recarga que adornaba su celda. Cuatro paredes grises como compañeras –Pero bueno al menos estoy como en casa- Finalizo irónico.

….

Continuará…


	4. Repercusiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo tiene un porque y una justificación. Pero ¿Es eso suficiente?.

Repercusiones

...

Y así fue como comenzó de nuevo; el escenario vario de la versión anterior cuando en medio del ciclo nocturno fue transportado a una prisión más completa. Esto quería decir que hasta que no hubiese un juicio real sería considerado culpable.

-Maravilloso, la suerte es nuestra más querida aliada- Murmuro observando el pasillo oscuro y lúgubre, era verdad que ellos no dependían del todo de la iluminación; pero habría sido más agradable contar con algo de luz en esa caminata ácida sin sentido. Sin embargo, la falta de habitantes en las celdas que le rodeaban se le hizo interesante.

\- ¿Nuevamente se hallaba aislado? – Sería lo más adecuado para un prisionero en su posición, al menos lo más seguro si buscaban mantener la verdad en secreto; nunca se sabe cuándo alguien habrá de filtrar información.

\- ¿Aún poseo algún derecho o he sido removido por completo de la sociedad actual? - Pregunto enfocando al guardia que esperaba cerca de su celda.

-No estoy autorizado para entablar conversaciones con el prisionero, por lo que aconsejo no más preguntas en el tiempo de estancia del mismo- Recalco el oficial con un argumento obviamente ensayado, dándole una pista más al táctico. Eso había sido planeado.

-Deberán comprender que tengo obligaciones en el exterior y esta clase de eventos crearán claras repercusiones tanto laborales como económicas en mi condición actual- Prosiguió a sabiendas de que no habría más información de parte de su acompañante. Esa era parte de la estrategia, sólo había de dos. O era nuevamente acusado para crear una distracción generalizada en el planeta usando su estatus como chivo expiatorio o realmente buscaban afectarle de lleno al verlo progresar en ese lento camino que se había trazado. Analizando con atención cada una comprendió la realidad.

\- No pueden culpar a un mecha por buscar un mejor modus vivendi cuando ellos mismos te cierran todas las puertas eliminando las pocas oportunidades que se pueden hallar - Proceso sentándose en uno de los rincones de dicha celda, preguntándose ¿Quién habría sido el que actúo por cuenta propia? ¿Y por qué? Por mucho que quisiera justificar el hecho, conocía a su equipo entendiendo que ninguno tomaría medidas drásticas si esto afectaba a los otros. Y hablando de los otros, ¿Se encontraría con alguien conocido en esas celdas? Sólo el tiempo lo diría, pues sus opciones se encontraban sumamente limitadas; al menos si quería mantenerse en los estándares de ley.

Sin pensarlo paso una mano por la sección de su ala puerta donde alguna vez se ubicó ese escudo que represento aquello que tanto respetaba. Un símbolo que ahora sólo veía como broma, una falta de respeto a lo que alguna vez defendió. Y fue precisamente por eso que un decaciclo atrás se vio a si mismo modificando de manera manual el orden de los cromas que recubrían su estructura, al menos en puntos que el vio como básicos. Había una orden que le imposibilitaba variarlos; pero en los contextos no se especificaba reordenarlos, lo que hizo en cuanto tuvo posibilidad. Sin escudos o fracciones que representar borro lo que restaba de esa identidad comprendiendo que estaba cambiando, adaptándose. Transformándose.

El táctico escucho pasos cercanos, noto la tensión en su único acompañante preparándole para lo que estaba por venir; se dijo que mantendría la calma antes de tomar cualquier acción. La forma de uno de su raza se hizo presente, con tonos verde claro le miro de manera despectiva analizándolo. Sus manos reposaban a su espalda, donde la marca de unas llantas resaltaba con un toque fino indicando tal vez un vehículo específicamente diseñado para altas velocidades. La denominación “Mirage” resalto en su procesador identificando algunas similitudes entre el ambos.

-Tengo entendido que usted niega tener relación con los hechos acontecidos apenas hace un ciclo- Comenzó el recién llegado la conversación. –Y al mismo tiempo ha invocado el derecho a presentar pruebas para confirmar dichas declaraciones- Prosiguió.

-Afirmativo, hay testigos y pruebas gráficas que comprueban mi inocencia ante los cargos que se presentan en mi contra- Recalco el praxiano replicando el gesto frío de su interlocutor, nadie mejor que él para jugar el juego de la intimidación.

-Ya veo, ¿Hay manera de obtener denominaciones o ubicación de dichas pruebas? – Le cuestiono el bot, a lo que Prowl simplemente negó, consciente de que no conocía la identidad de aquel con el que hablaba y por lo tanto corría el riesgo de que todo desapareciese sin rastro dejándolo en completa indefensión. El táctico guardaba dichas grabaciones en puntos diversos; esperando tal vez una sorpresa poco grata de algún enemigo. Los tratos agresivos constantes sólo le hicieron tomar medidas paranoicas que podrían implicar su único seguro en esos instantes.

-Sí, claro – Fue la sencilla respuesta ante las palabras del blanquinegro. –No puedo evitar hacer mención de un cambio en el estilo de pintura actual, ¿Está permitido? - Continuo el hasta ahora interrogador.

-No hay ninguna norma que prohíba el cambio de estilo mientras se conservan los mismos estándares- Respondió el acusado sin dejar a la vista nada de lo que sentía; y es que muy en lo profundo estaba furioso, conocía el juego perfectamente y entendía la razón por la que realmente estaba ahí.

\- ¿Al menos se le hará saber al acusado del estatus que actualmente posee o esto también se mantendrá lejos de su conocimiento? - Prosiguió con su propia interrogante, obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de su acompañante.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta primer oficial táctico?, ¿Temes que tus aliados desconozcan tu ubicación?, ¿Ya tan pronto planeando el escape o previste esto en tus números insípidos? - Afirmo el al parecer juez y probablemente verdugo.

\- ¿Acaso era tan difícil separar conceptos pasados?, Él no era más parte de esa armada, ¿Acaso no fueron ellos los que eliminaron toda información referente a su participación en la historia?, ¿No fueron ellos los que buscaron hacerlo a un lado y borrar cualquier cosa que lo identificará como tal? El primer oficial táctico de la armada Autobot no existía más; sólo un cybertroniano más como miles que recorrían ese mundo.

\- Honestamente, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando o lo que insinúa; lo único que he hecho es buscar un modo de sustento en una sociedad que rechaza todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo, así que como verá la complejidad del ciclo a ciclo no me ha permitido poseer tiempo libre para planificar nada. Ni siquiera mi propio futuro- Exclamo el ex oficial haciendo clara si postura con dicho enunciado.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que habrá de declarar? – Pregunto el bot elegante.

-No tengo más por añadir; al menos hasta que no esté en presencia de un juez en una corte y apelando al derecho de mantener silencio hasta que dicha situación se presente- Finalizo el praxiano con frialdad. Las alas puerta en alto sólo reflejaron la seriedad de dicho enunciado, firmes e incapaces de revelar lo que su dueño parecía realmente sentir.

-No me extraña de una máquina como tú- Gruño levemente el interrogador. Prowl no respondió a dicha acusación, no caería en provocación alguna manteniendo su postura hasta que todo eso llegase a su fin.

La presencia se alejó llevándose consigo al guardia para dejarlo sólo en dicha celda, al menos ahora podía observar el resto de los compartimentos vacíos.

…

Debemos aceptar la decepción finita, pero nunca perder la esperanza infinita.

Martin Luther King

…

Las noticias en cambio no hicieron mención del arresto; con excepción de uno que otro medio underground. Nadie sabía sobre el destino o paradero del mecha blanquinegro, sumándose como una cifra más entre los desparecidos de esa sociedad. Porque a pesar de las palabras bellas emitidas por el gobierno los crímenes siempre formaran parte de toda sociedad.

Prowl recordó casos similares antes de la gran guerra, no hacía mucho que los nuevos estándares gubernamentales se habían impuesto y al parecer ya se buscaban culpables para asuntos que no poseían una explicación lógica o fácil de deducir. Tal vez el enunciado del oficial que originalmente le interrogó no estaba tan fuera de sí. Sarcasmo e ironía; dos puntos nuevos de su personalidad que salían a relucir con mayor fuerza en esos tiempos.

\- ¿Qué diría Jazz si escuchará todo lo que estoy pensando? - Susurro consciente de que el que siempre veía conspiraciones era Red Alert. Pero quien las ubicaba desvaneciéndolas en silencio era el saboteador.

\- ¿Dónde estaría su amigo? - Se preguntó. Lo último que supo de él es que se había integrado a las filas oficiales, ¿Sería el quien? No no podría haber sido, aunque…

-Espero que no hayas sido tú o si lo hiciste al menos que haya sido por una buena causa- Pensó observando el punto donde las cámaras de seguridad reposaban.

Jazz podría haberlo hecho, pero conociéndolo no habría sido tan obvio, el tercero al mando era demasiado listo como para actuar de manera tan imprudente. Entonces si no era él podría haber sido alguien de su grupo… ¿Bumblebee?, ¿Mirage? Buscando guardar la compostura de tales descubrimientos se viro levemente como buscando una posición más cómoda para sus puertas ocultando toda sorpresa con dicho gesto. Si alguno de ellos estaba inmiscuido tendría que ser por algo importante, aun así, no había caras nuevas en las celdas que le rodeaban por lo que el único posible culpable parecía ser él, o mantenían aislados a todos en diversos puntos para crear confusión. Su computadora de batalla comenzó a trabajar dentro de sus limitantes para crear escenarios que esperaba fuesen sólo suposiciones de un procesador aburrido.

\- ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí?, ¿Necesitan crear situaciones posibles para resolver su problema? – Prosiguió incómodo. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero nuca un traidor. Lo que hubiese motivado a uno de los suyos actuar debía tener una justificación real, al menos era lo único que podía creer después de tantos sucesos negativos; se negaba a verse atrapado en una trampa poco profesional por parte de ese grupo.

-Lo que sea que estén planeando, creo que lo mejor será mejor actuar; pues de mi parte no habrá mayor cooperación que la que han obtenido hasta ahora- Advirtió a la cámara en voz alta esperando ser escuchado. Se estaba cansando de esos juegos y si uno sólo podía divisar las posibilidades que él tuvo en esos momentos de encierro, entonces no le necesitaban en absoluto.

…

El silencio es el grito más fuerte

La vida es bella

…

El silencio se convirtió en su nuevo compañero; mientras el tiempo continuaba transcurriendo en su cronómetro. Sabía que, al salir porque lo haría. Su hogar y su trabajo se habrían perdido por tercera ocasión. Enojado visito algunos de sus recuerdos accediendo a las viejas carpetas en su procesador. Se dijo que dejaría de vivir en el pasado, Pero ¿qué se puede hacer en su situación?, las visitas de aquellos que buscaban una confesión se hicieron constantes, pero él jamás confeso nada. No les daría más armas en su contra. Aun así, no podían mantenerlo detenido sin una prueba fehaciente, aunque sin nadie que interviniese a su favor podían pasar vorns antes de que alguien lo notará.

\- ¿Es bueno seguir las reglas cuando estas parecen jugar siempre en tu contra?, muchas veces se dijo que sí. Si nadie seguía las reglas no había razón para su existencia; pero ahora comenzaba a dudar mucho de las mismas, aun así, el ignorarlas resultaría en una vida aún más caótica de lo que ya era.

-Sin opciones, sin opciones- Repitió en su mente dejando la frustración desvanecerse al enfocarse en probables soluciones para su dilema una vez fuera. La paciencia era una virtud que se jactó poseer, aplicándola en su máxima extensión en esos instantes. Al menos poseía alimento y un lugar donde resguardarse. ¿No se trataba de eso al final?

\- ¿Qué debía hacer en su situación?, ¿Demostrar él porque era temido?, existían muchos cybertronianos que opinaban en su contra sin conocerle, le juzgaban por el mero hecho de verlo ahí frente a ellos. Cometió errores es verdad, pero ¿quién no lo hace?, escogió un bando, pero fue porque lo consideró mejor a sabiendas de cual podía ser el resultado. Enfrento el peligro al lado de muchos, peleo por una causa y razón. Pagó por las faltas cometidas. Ahora esto simplemente era una situación más de tantas que envolvían esa vida.

-El delito de muchos no puede ser expiado por uno – Continúo pensando en las motivaciones decepticons; si en esos tiempos su situación fuese la que experimentaba actualmente, ¿Habría seleccionado ese lado? Era interesante ver como el mundo giraba 180 grados dejándole empatizar con lo que alguna vez vio como incorrecto.

Una serie de figuras se embarcaron en el pasillo al que daba su celda deteniéndose justo al frente. El táctico no reacciono, los oficiales entraron esposándolo para transportarlo por cuarta ocasión.

-Esto está comenzando hacerse rutinario- Comento distinguiendo una forma que se le hizo familiar a lo lejos antes de verse atrapado en otro transporte. Al parecer su aventura aún no llegaba a su fin, envuelto en todo ese misterio ficticio. El camino largo sólo le dejo ver que tal vez su situación estaba a punto de empeorar antes de mejorar. Sin embargo, un movimiento abrupto lo saco de sus pensamientos al distinguir la falta de movimiento del convoy. No se escuchaban señales de enfrentamientos ni nada inusual.

\- ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? – El gesto confundido de sus guardias sólo le dejo ver que nadie conocía la razón de dicho retraso. Sin más busco algo, una pista que le indicará lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al fin al causante de todo. El famoso mecha de cromas blancos lo enfrento con sus ópticos contenidos tras el visor.

\- ¿Jazz? - Pregunto inseguro, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, sus conclusiones no podían ser reales, no cuando se encontraba tan incompleto.

-Por orden del consejo de Nuevo Cybertron tienen órdenes de entregar al prisionero en mi custodia; un acontecimiento fuera de lo común se ha dado y se requiere una reubicación del mismo a cargo de mi unidad- Exclamo el mecha con seriedad, el praxiano no dijo nada limitándose a observar a los presentes los cuales al divisar la orden con el sello oficial entregaron al bot cautivo sin mayor queja. A su lado el interrogador del cual Prowl nunca obtuvo su nombre le miró con desdén.

-De no ser un caso urgente sabe bien que me quejaría, pero supongo que tendrán sus razones para actuar- Argumento cruzándose de brazos, aunque su mirada sólo reflejaba decepción.

-Vamos, necesitamos que suba al transporte aéreo- Indico el ex saboteador al acusado moviéndolo con un toque suave hacia el lugar donde la aeronave reposaba. Al parecer un modelo nuevo y sumamente silencioso; pues no había logrado percibir nada desde el transporte. Sin resistencia siguió cada instrucción hasta que dicho jet despego dejando atrás al resto de los enforcers. El táctico prosiguió en su actitud seria buscando tal vez distinguir algo en su contraparte que le indicará lo que estaba pasando. Pero Jazz podía ser tan hermético como una caja fuerte.

La aeronave atravesó los cielos con velocidad, ninguno de los viejos aliados hablo. Prowl no quería causarle problemas a su ex aliado así que guardo compostura esperando lo mejor.

-Es interesante como hay cosas que nunca cambian sin importar la era- Comento finalmente el porche volviéndose hacia el táctico.

-Supongo- Fue la única respuesta, cuando de la nada Jazz sonrío relajándose. –No seas así Prowl, sé que la situación no ha sido la mejor; pero unas gracias por salvar mi chispa sería suficiente, ya sabes por los viejos tiempos. – Prosiguió, a lo que su interlocutor sólo asintió buscando el modo más adecuado para expresarse sin soltarse a gritar ya fuese de enojo, frustración, desesperación o alegría.

-No tengo palabras que transmitan mi sentir; sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no agradezco tus acciones- Dijo finalmente recibiendo una palmadita en la espalda antes de que las esposas fuesen retiradas.

-Relájate, lo único que necesitamos es que confirmes una serie de cosas y podrás volver a la vida en total libertad- Confirmo su amigo. Prowl le miro desconcertado al escucharlo. Todo eso había sido una mera pantalla, pero ¿Para ocultar que?

-Hablaría si pudiera, pero sabes cómo es eso- Contesto el porche al percatarse de la mirada. Como extrañaba esas interacciones donde cada uno intentaba descifrar al otros por medio de esos gestos sin palabras. Pero todo era parte de un cruento pasado que en cierto modo era mejor olvidar.

-Está bien- Confirmo el táctico consiente de la seriedad de esa sencilla frase, era verdad que todo eso era por asuntos oficiales; pero algo en su chispa se alegraba de ver a su amigo en tan buen estado.

-Verás, sin importar las razones quiero disculparme contigo Prowl, la verdad es que yo se…he seguido tu historial desde el juicio y no he sido capaz de hacer nada, sé que no te gusta oír escusas, pero necesitas saber qué. - Comenzó, sin embargo, la mano en alto del táctico le detuvo.

-No importa- Exclamo con convicción, cada uno ha tomado sus propias decisiones y por consiguiente debe enfrentar las consecuencias de las mismas. No me digas más; cada quien lo hace a su manera- Finalizo sonriendo levemente. Jazz lo miro impactado, jamás imagino esa respuesta viniendo de parte de su aliado. Un suave abrazo acompaño el gesto antes de que el praxiano retomara su lugar en el transporte.

-Fue bueno verte- Aclaro al notar como la nave comenzaba a descender. El porche asintió entendiendo el mensaje, y ese era Prowl su amigo, aliado y compañero durante vorns. No existía recriminación alguna ni odio. Tal vez frustración o enojo, algo que se denotaba en la tensión de las alas puerta. Seguramente a causa de las vivencias recientes, pero eso era todo.

-Tengo que realizar un breve interrogatorio- Advirtió Jazz.

-Tu presencia generalmente implica situaciones así, descuida estoy preparado- Respondió el praxiano antes de bajar de la nave para seguir los pasos de su acompañante sin resistencia.

…

La tristeza se aleja con las alas del tiempo.

Jean de la fontaine

…

No paso mucho para que lo liberarán, cada confirmación a los enunciados enumerados por el saboteador sólo dejo más dudas en su procesador, pero entendía que lo mejor era dejar el tema por el momento. Las teorías de lo que pudiese o no ser verdad se hicieron presentes, pero por recomendación de su aliado se guardó cada conjetura para poder marcharse sin mayores problemas. Jazz sabía que él no estaba inmiscuido en lo sucedido, aun así, una semilla de duda era suficiente como para dejar al mecha en encierro permanente o hasta que todo fuese aclarado. Desafortunadamente y a pesar de que Prowl no estaba al 100% de su capacidad, era imperativo no revelar nada que le ayudase atar cabos. El praxiano era muy bueno para deducir las cosas y en ese momento los acontecimientos indicaban un peligro para la estabilidad del Cybertron actual. Esa era la verdadera razón de su detención, lo cual en cierto modo podía considerarse ilógico; pues uno se distrae y pierde el sentido de todo eso cuando se vive buscando sobrevivir, a diferencia de cuando se está encerrado y libre de realizar todo tipo de conjeturas.

-Fue bueno verte- Susurro el porche al notar como la forma de su amigo se alejaba de la estructura dejándolo atrás. El porche se sintió culpable al no haber intervenido desde la primera vez, sabía que el táctico aceptaría trabajar en el establecimiento de apuestas de Swindle pues no tenía opción; al menos si deseaba sobrevivir. Él había hecho el juramento de que no lo contactaría si esto le permitía salir libre de ese juicio; donde buscaban mandarlo a extásis de por vida. Al menos así el praxiano tenía una oportunidad de seguir adelante.

-Ahora debo buscar a Bumblebee y verificar que nuestras conjeturas son o no ciertas- Susurro para sí.

…

La vida no trata de encontrarse uno mismo, sino de crearse uno mismo.

George Bernard Shaw

…

Prowl regreso al punto donde se llevó a cabo el arresto, no con la intención de retomar las cosas en donde se quedaron, si no en busca de su cascabel, el cual llevaría consigo de ahora en adelante.

Ahora sólo quedaba buscar empleo una vez más y era en momentos como ese que odiaba sobre manera esa suerte, aunque conociendo a sus aliados; tal vez no era sólo la suerte. Como fuese Jazz trato de protegerlo, uno más en la lista de quienes se interesaban en su porvenir y por los que seguiría adelante.

-Gracias amigo, tú y Optimus fueron dos de los pilares más importantes en mi carrera- Exclamo recogiendo el objeto que había estado buscando para marcharse. Con el sonido del cascabel acompañándole.

…

Continuará.


	5. Coincidencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. ¿Coincidencia?.

Coincidencias

...

Prowl se encontraba sentado en una banca a la mitad de un paraje compuesto por cristales luminiscentes, una de las tantas bellezas de ese nuevo Cybertron y algo que definitivamente le recordaba su casa.

\- ¿Por qué no volver a Praxus y apreciar esos hermosos jardines de cristal que la hacían tan famosa?, ¿Por qué no volver a esas familiares calles donde había sido creado? Era simple, ese lugar no era el mismo; no porque su restructura fuese peor o mejor si no porque prefería guardar los recuerdos de su procesador intactos.

-O tal vez es el temor a verte rechazado en el único lugar que consideras parte de ti en este planeta tan similar, pero al mismo tiempo distinto– susurro agitando levemente su cascabel. La presencia de otro mecha se hizo claro para los sensores de sus puertas lo que lo hizo incorporarse de inmediato topándose con el nuevo visitante. 

-Interesante lugar para encontrarnos- Comento el recién llegado acercándose, sus propios paneles puerta caían de manera relajada indicando su estado. No deseaba tener enfrentamientos con el táctico.

-Barricade- Exclamo el bot.

El decepticon le miro con un gesto pasivo, -Sólo quería observar los cristales- Afirmo levantando las manos en señal de rendición. El táctico espero encontrarse con las peligrosas garras tan familiares, pero sus manos eran casi iguales a las suyas; lo que lo hizo percatarse de los cambios en su estructura recuperando esa forma praxiana de antes de la guerra, aunque conservando ese tono blanquinegro tan particular.

-Sí- Exclamo el mecha de ópticos carmesí -Estoy en libertad condicional, aunque claro antes de poner un servo fuera de la cárcel había que hacer modificaciones por el bien de los civiles- Sonrió de manera despectiva revelando su enojo, un sentimiento sumamente familiar para Prowl quien simplemente replico con un rápido movimiento de puertas retomando su asiento ignorándolo. Para Barricade eso no fue extraño, un comportamiento esperado de parte del autobot. Ambos se enfocaron en el paraje admirando el brillo luminiscente de las formaciones cristalinas que coloreaban sus estilos monocromáticos brindándoles un toque más de vida.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que ya no perteneces a este mundo? - Resonó la pregunta de la nada, el decepticon le miro contrariado. No esperaba tener algún tipo de conversación con el otro praxiano; sin embargo, no fue una sorpresa desagradable. - ¿Quién mejor que el táctico para comprender lo que estaba experimentado? A final de cuentas la similitud entre ambos era tan obvia como su presencia en dicho punto. -Desde que pise Cybertron- Contesto con honestidad el ex enfocer decepticon.

-Ya somos dos- Susurro Prowl sonriendo de manera suave. Barricade continúo observándolo, pues le era sumamente extraño tener esa clase de interacciones en esos ciclos.

-Creí que para ahora ya serías un héroe aclamado por todos al llevarlos a la victoria- Dijo confundido -De hecho, se me hizo extraño no saber nada de ti o el resto de los oficiales autobot; con excepción quizá de las estatuas del prime que aparecen por doquier- Prosiguió.

-No hubo tal victoria, sólo un acontecimiento que dio paso a algo… diferente. - Afirmo su interlocutor con un gesto frío dejando atrapado en el silencio todo lo que realmente pensaba de la situación. -Supongo que es mejor de este modo- Murmuro más para sí que para su acompañante.

\- ¿Eso piensas?, porque honestamente a mí me desconcierta cada que veo un frame familiar y no me reconoce. Es como estar en una especie de dimensión alterna o ser como dicen esos orgánicos terrestres. Un fantasma- Replico el decepticon cruzándose de brazos, sus puertas sin embargo se agitaron levemente indicando lo mucho que esa clase de situaciones le afectaban.

\- ¿Por eso te aproximaste?, ¿Creíste que conmigo sería igual? – Le pregunto Prowl al momento sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-No negaré que esa idea paso por mi procesador, ¿Por qué otra razón nadie en este planeta sabría de tu existencia? - Confirmo su acompañante.

\- Me honra que hayas buscado información al respecto- Aclaro el táctico obteniendo un gesto molesto del otro praxiano. -No te sientas tan importante, sólo tenía curiosidad- Gruño Barricade a lo bajo.

-Yo también soy un criminal de guerra, es por eso que todo rastro fue eliminado de las bases de datos- Confirmo el autobot volviéndose hacia él. -Supongo que algo similar sucedió contigo- Confirmo al notar el gesto decepcionado en su interlocutor.

-Ja ¿Qué mejor que borrar la historia para tener la chispa tranquila?, es una lástima que eso no borre la realidad que reposa debajo de esas pantallas de mentiras tan bonitas- Exclamo el interceptor rememorando el hecho de que al igual que Prowl, él también fue creado para ser un enfrocer.

-Imagina que te oigan diciendo eso, volverían a encerrarte- Advirtió el táctico exhalando aire para dar por finalizada la conversación dejando a ambos con un momento para reflexionar.

¿Qué harían ahora?, cada uno tenía sus problemas, pero al menos eran capaces de hacerse compañía.

Navegar en un mundo tan ajeno era complicado, ambos se hallaban en una especie de limbo donde no importaba si sobrevivían o no; al menos para el resto de su especie.

-Cuando tenga créditos suficientes voy a embarcarme en una nave e irme lejos de este lugar- Comento Barricade observando las estrellas - En las filas militares era un scout y de los mejores, supongo que eso es lo mío- Prosiguió convencido.

-No hay muchos lugares donde seres como nosotros podamos pasar desapercibidos- Argumento el táctico.

-Daria lo que fuera por una buena lavada en esos centros de aseo terrestres- Prosiguió el mustang cambiando el tema bruscamente.

-Yo también he pensado en ir a la tierra- Intervino Prowl llamando la atención del decepticon. - Los viajes a ese mundo están prohibidos a menos que sea por cuestiones diplomáticas y dudo que alguno de nosotros caiga en la descripción del trabajo- Susurro su interlocutor.

-Tal vez, por el momento lo importante es buscar un lugar para recargar; lo demás se irá dando si se planifica adecuadamente- Confirmo el autobot incorporándose. Barricade le imito siguiendo sus pasos pensando que era un movimiento inteligente el mantenerse juntos. Se trataba de mera supervivencia.

…

El único elemento que puede sustituir la dependencia del pasado es la dependencia al futuro.

John Dos Passos

…

No paso mucho antes de que ambos consiguieran un lugar donde quedarse buscando hacerse útiles en lo que podían. Se dice que el enemigo de mi enemigo puede ser mi mejor amigo y para los praxianos el dicho se aplicó a la perfección. Algunos pensaban que eran hermanos o formaban parte de la misma unidad familiar por las similitudes de sus formas y colores lo que aprovecharon para conseguir trabajos esporádicos mientras hallaban algo más estable.

Prowl observo su energon pensativo, había pasado un decaciclo desde el encuentro con Barricade. Un mecha al que siempre aborreció por considerarlo un traidor y que actualmente era su más confiable aliado. La vida daba lecciones bastante intensas. En el pasado cuando la guerra seguía presente ambos habrían disparado a matar antes de tener cualquier tipo de comunicación.

\- ¿Sigues sobre analizando? - Pregunto su compañero acercándose a la mesita de la unidad habitacional con su propia porción de energon.

-Supongo, ¿Has encontrado algo para este ciclo? - Le pregunto el táctico consiente de que necesitaban hallar algún trabajo pronto, las reservas seguían presentes pero no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar oportunidades para obtener créditos.

-Hay un caso interesante; al parecer se han dado una serie de ataques contra cierto tipo de estructura en la zona sur- Comento su compañero, existe la posibilidad de que si nos damos una vuelta por el área podamos ganar algunos créditos si lo capturamos- Explico el Mustang marcando un punto en un mapa holográfico; mismo que usaban cada que buscaban algún proyecto.

\- ¿Tienes más información al respecto o son sólo rumores? - Prosiguió el táctico.

–Mi querido Prowl hablas con un experto- Dijo su aliado sacando un data pad de su sub espacio -Tengo todo lo que hay al respecto en esta tableta, sé que eres capaz de crear una estrategia útil para llevarnos a la captura de este ente y así cobrar la recompensa- Afirmo el Scout.

-Ya veremos- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

Los dos tomaban trabajos diversos, pero ser caza recompensas de medio tiempo les había dado un buen resultado; en especial porque muchos de los supuestos maleantes no eran más que nuevas chispas tratando de hacerse los importantes llamando la atención.

-Creo que en otra vida podríamos haber trabajado bien en equipo, ¿Imaginas si hubiésemos renacido como los otros?, ¿Nos habríamos conocido? - Comento el decepticon. –Tal vez no sería tan malo tener una vida real sin recordar lo horrores del pasado- Prosiguió en modo meditativo. El táctico por su parte continuaba con el análisis de la información buscando pistas concretas que les llevasen a un resultado óptimo.

-No seriamos nosotros- Respondió poco después apagando el pad que aún reposaba sobre sus servos.

\- Sería nuestra chispa- Confirmo el Mustang.

-Sin recuerdos ni nada que nos identifique, recuerda que toda personalidad se crea en base a las experiencias; independientemente a las cosas pre programadas. Nosotros dos, somos un claro ejemplo. Ambos fuimos creados con el mismo objetivo, en la misma ciudad, con estructuras similares y terminamos en lados opuestos de la misma moneda. - Explico el autobot incorporándose. –Necesitamos revisar la zona antes de llegar a una conclusión clara, no hay mucho material para trabajar aquí- Continúo haciendo caso omiso de la mirada decepcionada de Barricade.

-Claro, hagámoslo- Dijo el Mustang saliendo del lugar para transformarse y tomar la vía más cercana. El camino fue corto considerando que ambos vehículos fueron diseñados para persecuciones a altas velocidades.

–Por la información que obtuviste, el agresor ataca con un estilo particular que se limita en su mayoría a movimientos veloces, específicos para inhabilitar a la víctima; lo que sería adecuado para modelos pequeños, un mecha de gran tamaño no es capaz de realizar esos ataques con facilidad; además considerando el terreno, no tiene mucho campo de acción limitando su movimiento a dos unidades- Transmitió el táctico en un canal privado.

-Entendido, busquemos a un bot ágil, veloz, invisible; el cual si mi análisis es correcto deberá contar con una forma alterna que le permita maniobrar entre puntos de difícil acceso o sea algo como un vehículo de dos ruedas - Replico el interceptor. -No creo que se trate de un volador, pues a pesar de que hay aeronaves muy rápidas y veloces, no creo que esta sea un área de fácil acceso para ellos- Continuo.

-Considero que tus deducciones son lógicas y acertadas, busquemos algo que caiga en la descripción- Confirmo Prowl abandonando el modo vehículo para encaminarse por la acera diseñada para peatones.

–Revisare el área- Exclamo encaminándose, con sus puertas completamente activas en busca de cualquier sorpresa; y es que, a pesar de no caer en la descripción de las víctimas mismas que se componían en su mayoría por femmes, no estaba de más ser cuidadoso.

-Entendido, yo me encargaré de las zonas menos amigables- Respondió Barricade retrocediendo para perderse de vista. El decepticon era muy bueno en pasar desapercibido cuando quería.

…

Con pasos firmes ambos recorrieron sus áreas con cautela; sin marcas que les identificarán se mimetizaban como uno más de la zona. El táctico observo con atención cada rincón esperando prevenir alguna sorpresa, las puertas reposaban de modo desinteresado a su espalda como si no fuese más que otro transe abunde. No sería lógico dar a conocer sus movimientos antes de que el objetivo fuese visible. Las acciones claras de los que le rodeaban eran capturadas por los sensores alimentando su base de datos la cual le ayudaba a determinar quién caía en la descripción y quién no minimizando el número de sospechosos en el área.

\- ¿Tienes algo? - Resonó la transmisión de Barricade.

-Aún no, aunque he identificado la posición de 3 cybertronianos que cuentan con las características indicadas- Confirmo.

-Entendido, marquemos un límite que nos permita observar sus movimientos para determinar si son o no parte del asunto- Dijo el Mustang confirmando las lecturas con sus propios sensores.

-Afirmativo- Fue la respuesta. Ambos se encaminaron a diferentes negocios interactuando con los habitantes, tenían que esperar y al mismo tiempo no llamar la atención.

-Es interesante ver praxianos por estos rumbos- Comento un bot acercándose a uno de ellos; en este caso Prowl el cual de inmediato identifico la figura de tamaño intermedio lo que no revelaba mucho. El mecha vestía una variedad de cromas rojizos sumamente llamativos, componiendo el toque con un par de paneles puerta sobre sus ante brazos. De ópticos azulados y un gesto altanero se hizo presente tratando de intimidar al táctico quien le ignoró de lleno.

\- ¡Oye! - Praxis, - ¡te estoy hablando! - Grito el mecha, muchos volvieron su atención a los presentes, mientras el aludido le dirigió una mirada neutral buscando alguna trampa en los alrededores. Por su parte Barricade estaba listo para cualquier cosa; oculto tras unos contenedores se preparaba para contratacar en caso de ser necesario.

-Al fin- Comento el bot carmesí. - ¿Buscas algo en particular? - Pregunto -Tal vez yo tengo que ofrecerte- Prosiguió revelando finalmente la razón por la que le llamaba o al menos eso parecía.

-Algo no está bien Cade, retrocede y espera- Comando el autobot sin notarlo; algo le decía que esto no era más que una simple distracción.

-Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado- Replico Prowl buscando hacer válida su teoría.

-Interesante- Fue la sencilla respuesta antes de que las señales de sus sensores se dispararán. Así que este bot era el cómplice, con razón las víctimas no tenían muchas oportunidades. Por un costado el Praxiano sintió la presencia del agresor aproximarse a una velocidad sorprende y de no tener experiencia en el ámbito del combate en situaciones extremas habría caído bajo el ataque de dicho ente. La moto de color gris cayó sobre el piso con la daga lista en posición de combate.

-Evitaste mi primer estocada- Susurro sonriente abalanzándose de inmediato sobre su estructura, el mecha blanquinegro evito el segundo ataque virando sobre su eje metiéndolas puertas lo más que podía para lanzar un golpe directo en el rostro del dos ruedas. El criminal escupió un poco de energon emocionado.

–Al fin un reto, ¡Esta vez sí lo escogiste interesante! – Exclamo virando el arma para realizar una nueva combinación; a su espalda su compañero de crimen sonrió preparándose para intervenir de ser necesario. El alas puerta caería ese ciclo.

-Sí; me gustan los que pelean antes de romperse- Confirmo carmesí antes de que un golpe le derribará llevándolo al piso a toda velocidad, imposibilitado para evitar la caída recibió el impacto en su rostro revelando al otro praxiano sobre la espalda de caído. El decepticon podía estar desarmado, pero no necesitaba eso para ser mortal. La supervivencia entre las filas de su armada le había enseñado suficiente. Con goles precisos mantuvo a la forma de mayor tamaño en el piso inmóvil, congelando todo movimiento para después sacarlo de línea de manera temporal. Al mismo tiempo Prowl le imito con su propio entrenamiento; pero la moto era hábil contrarrestando los ataques, dejando a ambos atrapados en una danza mortal que termino hasta que en una de las agresiones el táctico cayera al piso esperando que su enemigo aprovechará su supuesto error tomándolo de manera desprevenida. Una táctica algo vieja para la guerra, pero nueva para los citadinos. Lo que al final obtuvo un resultado positivo cuando entre Barricade y Prowl quienes detuvieron a los criminales. Entregándolos poco después a las autoridades.

Las unidades enforcer de la zona conocían la identidad de los caza recompensas, pero le restaron importancia al recibir tal premio. Porque queriendo o no esos mechas eran sumamente peligrosos y los cadetes de recién egreso no habían logrado detenerlos, fue la experiencia y el trabajo en equipo lo que llevo a ese resultado dejando al grupo policial con un peso menos en sus chispas. No hubo festejo o grandes palabras, pero si un premio en créditos que ambos praxianos aprovecharían para sus planes futuros; entre los que un viaje a la atierra continuaba como algo presente. 

Prowl sabía que eso estaba prohibido, pero seguía con la interrogante de su encuentro con Jazz, de las acusaciones que lo dejaron encerrado durante más de un ciclo a solas. De saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Pero por el momento debía seguir con el plan, en ese momento las cosas parecían comenzar a marchar como debían y aunque no poseía un trabajo estable, al menos ya no moría de hambre.

-Creo que, si seguimos así, lograremos nuestra meta- Susurro el decepticon caminando al frente, con la guardia baja a sabiendas de que el autobot le protegería; enfatizando la confianza que hasta ese momento ambos habían logrado establecer, tenían un objetivo y al cumplirlo las cosas podían cambiar o tal vez no, pero por el momento eran aliados.

…

Los proyectos, son los borradores del futuro; a veces se requiere de muchos para llegar al objetivo.

...

Continuará.


	6. Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toda decisión tiene un resultado, bueno o malo es producto de nuestra opinión y acciones.

Decisiones

…

Ese ciclo Barricade había salido atender algunos asuntos personales de los cuales se negó hablar con Prowl, quien acepto la explicación sin ahondar más al respecto, cada quien tenía sus propios demonios por expiar y si el método del interceptor era ir a pelear de manera ilegal por ahí era su problema; ambos se respetaban y entendían las necesidades que cada uno tenía. Sin embargo, eso le dejo con algo de tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, mismo que aprovecho para dar un leve recorrido por las calles aledañas. Su procesador se centró en lo bien que les había ido los últimos ciclos ahora que una pequeña fracción enforcer confiaba en sus habilidades dejándoles uno que otro trabajo sin peros u objeciones. De seguir así contarían con una cantidad significativa que les permitiría salir de Cybertron antes de lo planeado. La tierra seguía como un punto viable para ambos, pero como menciono el decepticon esta era considerada como una zona prohibida y si los atrapaban podrían meterse en muchos más problemas de los que ya tenían. 

\- ¿Valía la pena arriesgar todo por una necedad? – Si marchaban a la tierra debían desaparecer del todo, cortando todo contacto con su raza. ¿Podía verse como un mero vehículo por el resto de su existencia o al menos un par de vorns?, era algo complicado. Debía analizar con frialdad todos los pros y contras de ese hecho, tal vez podrían establecer algún tipo de contacto con algún nativo; aunque conociendo a los humanos no sabría si era o no buena idea.

\- ¿Por qué la obsesión de ir a la tierra Prowl, ahí no hay nada para ti; nadie te está buscando ni requiere de tu ayuda?, es sólo tu necesidad de destacar lo que hace que te metas en asuntos que ni siquiera te competen. Jazz y quien quiera que este inmiscuido puede manejar el asunto- Se dijo. Tal vez podrían ir a otro lado como Charr pero para un autobot de su renombre, el pararse en ese planeta era como darse el tiro de gracia.

-Lo mejor será investigar a fondo todos los destinos posibles- Se dijo convencido de que no era bueno tomar decisiones a la ligera; además por mucho que su curiosidad se hiciese presente, tal vez era mejor dejar atrás todo eso que lo relacionaba con los Autobots.

...

Echar de menos el pasado es igual de útil que correr detrás del viento.

…

El táctico se detuvo en un pequeño puesto de dulces de energon, otra de las cosas exóticas que llegaron con la nueva era. Con curiosidad observo los sabores que se iluminaban en pequeñas pantallas donde se describía de manera breve las maravillosas sensaciones que producían en el paladar el degustar productos.

-Tal vez podría probar alguno- Susurro pensativo, quería mantener los ahorros casi intactos; pero un pequeño gusto no podía ser malo. Decisiones, decisiones de eso se trataba la vida después de todo. Sin más tomo algunos créditos del sub espacio para adquirir el producto cuando la familiar presencia de otro bot lo distrajo.

\- ¡Prowl, no lo puedo creer; es maravilloso verte activo! - Resonó la exclamación con un toque alegre que le dejo desconcertado, ¿Quién rayos se alegraría de toparse con alguien como él? La mayoría prefería correr o insultarle a llamarlo de ese modo tan familiar.

-Pensé que ninguno de ustedes lo había logrado, y después de escuchar los discursos gubernamentales pensé que ya no estarías entre nosotros. Pero al verte de pie aquí me ha permitido darme cuenta de que todos mis cuestionamientos estaban mal planteados- Continuo el mecha sin darle oportunidad de interactuar, los dulces dejaron de hacérsele atractivos para el praxiano que pensó en dar vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

Su interlocutor por llamarle de algún modo sonrío ofreciendo su mano. –Te ves bien, me alegra mucho- Prosiguió esperando finalmente una réplica para sus comentarios.

-Hola Hound es bueno ver que estas bien- Exclamo el táctico aceptando el agarrón de manos, una costumbre meramente terrestre pero común para la tripulación del arca. –Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que supe algo de tu unidad- Confirmo el blanquinegro recordando la falta de comunicación entre el grupo en los momentos del arresto.

-Lo sé, muchos nos opusimos a lo que el consejo dictaminaba; pero al final era inevitable negar lo que argumentaban, tomamos decisiones que llevaron a nuestra raza al punto de la extinción. Decisiones que devastaron nuestro mundo y había que pagar por eso. - Argumento el jeep militar con un toque suave casi imperceptible.

–Además nuestros amigos los que creímos extintos habían regresado y tenían derecho a vivir en un lugar mejor- Finalizo.

Prowl le miro con seriedad, - Nadie hizo mención del destino que podían haber tenido de no haberse opuesto a los ataques enemigos, tal vez se habrían extinguido como muchos, tal vez habrían acabado como esclavos o tal vez las cosas habrían resultado bien como en Charr. El táctico había escuchado que el planeta estaba en su apogeo.

-Supongo que no hay manera de saber quién tiene la razón, el que gana y establece las reglas generalmente se jacta de esto; pero la verdad sólo puede apreciarse después de un tiempo- Exclamo el táctico.

-Es verdad, pero al menos tenemos una segunda oportunidad- Argumento el jeep con una alegría demasiado intensa para el gusto personal del praxiano.

-Supongo que es un modo de verlo- Confirmo el blanquinegro.

-No mentiré, extrañaba estas conversaciones jefe- Respondió el bot de cromas verdes, - ¿Ibas a comprar unos dulces?, ¡súper!, yo invito- Prosiguió ordenando un par de cada sabor.

-No es necesario Hound y no soy jefe, sólo llámame Prowl- Contesto el aludido poco después, era bueno ver que la mayoría de los suyos estaban pasándolo mejor que ellos; al parecer el pago se limitó solo a los altos rangos de cada armada, lo que le dejo con una carga menos en el procesador.

…

No hay mejor maestro que la experiencia.

…

El táctico regreso algo aturdido, al menos el encuentro con quien fuese alguna vez su subordinado le permitió saber un poco más acerca del resto del grupo, la mayoría se había reintegrado a la vida civil retomando hasta cierto punto sus vidas o tratando de construirse una nueva. Fue así como supo de Bumblebee un teniente enforcer; mismo que al parecer desapareció de manera misteriosa junto con un par de bots.

\- ¿Será esa la razón por la que Jazz andaba en misión?, ¿Tendría que ver con el incidente? - El rumor según el jeep es que Optimus prime se comunicó de algún modo con Bee y lo mando lejos en misión.

\- ¿Sería verdad? ¿Optimus? El táctico no pregunto el origen de dicha información, pero se sentía un poco desconcertado al no saber más al respecto. Tal vez averiguando con exactitud adonde marcho el bot de cromas amarillos sabría lo que en realidad sucedió; después de todo él tuvo una amplia participación en lo que dictamino el final de la guerra.

-Y de nuevo con las teorías de conspiración- Gruño a lo bajo adentrándose en su unidad habitacional.

\- Veo que volviste, fue un paseo largo- Resonó la voz de Barricade, quien al parecer trataba unas averías en su brazo izquierdo; Prowl le miro aproximándose para ayudar sin siquiera preguntar, de hacerlo el decepticon negaría cualquier esfuerzo por parte de su aliado.

-He estado pensando en los destinos posibles- Comento el autobot abriendo un panel de la zona dañada para verificar el cableado antes de continuar.

\- ¿Y ya tomaste una decisión sobre adonde quieres ir? - Le cuestiono el decepticon dejando al otro trabajar.

\- Es posible que siga considerando la tierra- Afirmo el táctico sin rodeos, el dar vuelta a cada decisión no era su estilo; por lo que opto por ser lo más directo posible.

-Hmmm, ¿Alguna razón en particular o simplemente estás de acuerdo con que los centros de lavado de autos son una maravilla fuera de este mundo? - Le pregunto su compañero de unidad habitacional de manera sarcástica.

-Algo ha sucedido, algo que al parecer tiene en expectativa a los altos mando- Confirmo el táctico.

-Hay un dicho humano que dice “La curiosidad mato al gato”, pero como no somos gatos no hay problema en curiosear- Contesto su aliado moviendo el brazo para cerrar el panel permitiendo que su sistema de auto reparación hiciera el resto.

\- Es interesante notar la falta de reacción a mi decisión- Exclamo el autobot.

-Bueno, he estado en la armada decepticon; no olvides que las ideas menos lógicas vienen de ahí, y si tú el supuesto lógico quiere arriesgar la chispa por una mera corazonada ¿Quién soy yo para negarlo?, igual tengo curiosidad- Confirmo con un toque de indiferencia.

-Afirmativo...Gracias- Respondio el táctico a sabiendas del riesgo que dicha decisión implicaba para ambos.

…

La vida pone obstáculos, pero los límites los ponemos nosotros.

…

Un golpe o dos no hacían diferencia, el mecha gruño con enojo recorriendo la calle en busca de su objetivo. Una apuesta perdida y un plan mal formulado lo dejaron con poco efectivo y una gran deuda sobre sus servos; el vehículo todo terreno buscaba venganza, el praxiano parecía una presa fácil cuando lo reto. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que el pequeño bot sabía pelear demasiado bien. El alas puerta de cromas negros le dio tal paliza que lo llevo a convertirse en la burla de varios de sus colegas durante el resto del ciclo, ahora tenía que recuperar su renombre y al mismo tiempo obtener algunos créditos a costa del mecha de menor tamaño; después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer para reparar los daños causados. Sus contactos le informaron que la unidad habitacional del praxis se encontraba en esa zona, ahora solo debía encontrarlo y finiquitar sus negocios.

Ambos praxianos lo sintieron, el peso descomunal del cyberteroniano que avanzaba por el lugar, la tensión se percibía con toda claridad en sus pasos dejándolos a ambos con la guardia en alto mientras despertaba protocolos de defensa en los mismos que creían olvidados. Eran acechados, ellos igual acechaban.

\- ¿Amigo tuyo? - Pregunto Prowl poco después al momento en el que la figura cesó todo movimiento.

-Un mal perdedor- Contesto Barricade percibiendo exactamente lo mismo; -Sin embargo, nunca di mi dirección real así que al parecer los informantes están haciendo bien su trabajo- Aclaro alistándose. Este bot era grande, poderoso pero lento. Habían combatido con anterioridad y se sabía capaz de ganar de nueva cuenta.

\- ¿Necesitas apoyó? – le cuestiono el táctico poco después, su aliado era orgulloso, pero no tondo así que lo dejaría tomar su decisión; aunque estaba dispuesto a intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

-Tal vez, depende de lo que suceda- Murmuro Cade elevando las puertas. El agresor continuaba inmóvil, probablemente buscando la dirección de su supuesta víctima. Ninguno de los dos se movió, no revelarían nada si la parte contraria tampoco actuaba. Aun así, el hecho de que alguien conociera su lugar de residencia sin autorización era preocupante; debían moverse nuevamente si deseaban llevar a cabo su plan. Por el momento debían acabar con el problema en puerta antes de cualquier acción. El tiempo trascurrió con lentitud, pero los ex enforcer sabían cuando guardar la calma, la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente; pero ellos no cayeron en errores. El mecha de gran tamaño se aburrió al no localizar nada que le indicara cual era la casa, por lo que se movió nuevamente después de un rato. Al parecer seguiría con su búsqueda en un punto distinto. Los praxianos sin embargo no imitaron sus acciones manteniéndose inmóviles, conservando la calma en todo momento evitando llamar la atención del aludido; el cual continuo su paso marchándose finalmente de ahí.

-No tienen la dirección exacta, pero no tardará mucho para que den con nosotros. Lo más prudente antes de seguir con el plan es buscar una nueva ubicación de recarga- Confirmo el autobot.

-No podría estar más de acurdo- Respondió su contraparte.

…

Las tormentas no son eternas sólo hay que aprender a sobrellevarlas para ver la luz al otro lado.

…

Y como tal los dos praxianos tomaron sus pocas pertenencias antes de marcharse ese mismo ciclo; no se arriesgarían a un ataque sorpresa por lo que dejaron una carta en el interior para el dueño sin hacer visible que se mudaban evitando llamar la atención. En esos momentos su único objetivo era encontrar un nuevo lugar de recarga antes de salir de Cybertron. Prowl calculo que en unos cuatro o cinco ciclos más contarían con los créditos para pagar el transporte que obviamente sería ilegal. Estaban rompiendo las reglas, pero si por el hecho de tener una denominación o un pasado eras culpable, ¿Qué más daba anotarse uno o dos delitos reales? A final de cuentas sólo querían salir de ese mundo que se esforzaba por hundirlos cada vez más.

Alquilando una habitación doble con denominaciones falsas se retiraron buscando nuevas misiones que pudiesen ayudarles a partir cuanto antes. Barricade reviso todos los sistemas de noticias locales desde una de las estaciones que reposaban en el lobby del lugar; mientras su compañero de crimen reservaba los créditos exactos para esos ciclos, esperando sumar lo necesario antes de lo estimado. Racionar no era algo que disfrutarán, pero consientes de la situación sabían hasta qué punto podían hacerlo sin que esto implicase problemas para el desarrollo de su trabajo.

-No hay mucho, pero podemos tomar algo peligroso que nos deje más de lo esperado- Comento el decepticon marcando dos posibles trabajos. El primero parecía ser la desaparición forzada de un bot; existía una recompensa, el problema sin embargo es que el susodicho contaba con cierta fama que podría complicarles todo. El segundo como guardias de seguridad para un grupo de funcionarios gubernamentales. Tampoco era opción.

-Tendré que votar por el trabajo No.1 – Se resignó el táctico a sabiendas de que proteger miembros del gobierno no era la opción.

-Entendido, veamos que podemos obtener de nuestro querido personaje- Fue la réplica, enumerando el sin fin de trabajos artísticos en los que su firma aparecía con la belleza de cada trazo. Aún no era tan reconocido, pero al parecer iba por un buen camino.

-Un artista al que le gusta retratar situaciones extremas del lado oscuro de cybertron sus cuadros. No hay una descripción física del mismo, pues parece que todos sus trabajos son entregados por medio de un avatar- Explico el mustang leyendo la información. –Se sabe de la desaparición del mismo debido a una serie de mensajes que se hicieron presentes antes de que este dejase de producir obras de arte. La recompensa es ofrecida por su representante.

-Dame un listado de los últimos puntos visitados para las obras- Comando Prowl analizando el caso. Algo le decía que el resultado no le iba a gustar del todo, pero necesitaban los créditos.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta- Dijo saliendo del hotelucho seguido de cerca por Barricade. Los ex enforcer se encaminaron nuevamente en modo vehículo con una dirección en el procesador. El último cuadro fue desarrollado en un área donde algunas femmes hacían visible sus formas para atraer clientes y los traficantes de sustancias ilegales peleaban por quedarse la zona. Un lugar bastante cercano a donde se hallaban.

-Nuestro artista cuenta con un gusto muy particular- Comento el decepticon distinguiendo finalmente el lugar que se recreaba en el cuadro.

-Lo sé y es por eso que no creo que sea un secuestro- Transmitió Prowl transformándose para adentrarse en la calle seguido de cerca por Barricade, el cual al escucharlo asintió esperando que su corazonada no fuese la misma que la de Prowl.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Y ¿Por qué optaste por desaparecer? - Se preguntó el táctico buscando una familiar figura con la esperanza de que siguiese siendo él. La patrulla con el blanco como predominante se detuvo por un instante centrándose en sus sensores, el bot que buscaba sabía ocultarse bien, pero la práctica de tantos años en el arca le enseño como detectar esas firmas en particular.

-No sé por qué estás tan enojado, no es como si fuera algo común para ti demostrarlo en tus obras- Comento al aire. El segundo praxiano se mantuvo en guardia sin saber que esperar, él no tuvo el placer de enfrentar a esos mechas de frente; pero si escucho muchos relatos de los afamados gemelos autobot.

\- ¿Acaso el droide dejo que su chispa se perdiera en el camino?, ¿Así dejaría de lado las denominaciones que se extinguieron por su mano? - Pregunto finalmente el aludido apareciendo frente a ellos de un modo sumamente silencioso, su forma alta pero ágil ocultaba su verdadera fuerza en la elegancia del amarillo y negro.

-Sunstracker- Confirmo el táctico antes de recibir un golpe del furioso lambo. El decepticon al verlo intervino, pero el agarre del guerrero de cromas vistosos lo dejo en el suelo al lado de su compañero. Sobre ellos la forma agresiva y peligrosa del Lamborghini resalto con el enojo evidente mientras sostenía sus puertas doblando levemente el metal de los tan delicados sensores.

\- ¿Lo sabías Prowl?, ¿Lo sabías? - Pregunto el artista una y otra vez golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

\- Tal vez si me permitieses saber ¿De que estas hablando podríamos aclararlo?, y por cierto ¿Dónde está Sideswipe?- Pregunto el táctico confundido. 

-AHHHH- Un grito furioso resonó antes de que el mecha de tonos amarillos los dejara libres alejándose. –Entonces no lo sabes- Confirmo cambiando el tono de golpe. Para el ex segundo al comando esa clase de reacciones eran comunes en el aludido, tan bipolar como su hermano; mismo que al parecer se encontraba ausente.

-Debo admitir que mucho de los acontecimientos no han estado al alcance, por lo que desconozco lo que sucedió con muchos de ustedes; me disculpo por ello, pero las autoridades se han esforzado por evitar que establezca algún tipo de contacto- Se disculpó el táctico con un toque de pena. Sunstracker al oírlo lo miro fijamente analizándolo.

-Eres diferente- Susurro consiente de que el Decepticon seguía presente, pero por el momento no era algo que le preocupase. Barricade por su parte se limitó a escuchar y observar, no cometería el mismo error dos veces; ese bot si era de temer.

-Supongo que era de esperarse- Confirmo el Lamborghini sentándose en el piso, haciendo caso omiso de la suciedad en el mismo. Permitiendo que el praxiano observara finalmente los raspones que recubrían esa figura antes inmaculada y altiva; algo realmente extraño en el artista.

-Sides, él… lo perdí Prowl; lo perdí y con él… La mitad de mi chispa, lo peor es que fue tan repentino, porque, así como se había ido regreso. Todo paso en unos instantes; pude ver la forma de mi hermano tornarse gris en mis servos para después sentir su chispa reconectarse. - Explico el guerrero finalmente, ignorando que estuviesen en medio de la calle. Él estaba cansado, agotado y sólo necesitaba desahogarse; al principio pensó en usar su pintura para buscar a su hermano comunicando mensajes a través de los cuadros; pero jamás llego nada como respuesta a los mismos.

-Lo busque durante mucho tiempo; pero cuando finalmente lo halle. Él no sabía nada sobre mí- Explico, - Sabía que era él por mi chispa; pero su personalidad, sus palabras, su estructura, todo él era tan extraño, tan ajeno. Ya no había razón para seguir- Comento con desdén.

-Y pensaste que ya no había caso en seguir pintando- Concluyo el táctico. Al parecer el acto de muerte y resurrección creado por Optimus evito que Susntracker cayera al lado de su hermano cuando este se unión a la matriz en batalla; pero al mismo tiempo le causo un universo de dolor al traerlo de regreso de ese modo. El guerrero que en antaño fue tan temido se dejó caer ante las adversidades al encontrarse completamente sólo con una mitad de una chispa extraña latiendo en su interior.

-Lo siento mucho Sunstracker- Susurro mirando de reojo al otro mecha presente, pues eso era justo de lo que habían hablado. Sobre la perdida de esa identidad, de quienes realmente eran; quien regresaba era otro, con diferentes experiencias y vivencias. Lo más doloroso es que parte del origina seguiría ahí.

-No puedo morir o él me seguiría, tampoco sería justo ¿Cierto? - Pregunto distinguiendo al fin el gesto en Barricade. El Decepticon retrocedió dándoles algo de espacio, pero las palabras eran imposibles de ignorar.

-No lo sería, él tuvo una oportunidad para vivir una vida nueva y diferente; llena de todo lo que hizo falta en la guerra- Explico Prowl.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - Refuto Sunstracker incorporándose, es precisamente por eso que no he hecho más, pero es muy difícil; es casi como estar muerto en vida- Continuo.

-Lo peor es que ahora despareció- Dijo poco después.

\- ¿Desapareció? - Pregunto el Mustang sin querer.

-Así es Praxiano, desapareció de la faz del planeta, sé que sigue vivo por la conexión que compartimos, pero se siente tan lejana que sólo me hace imaginar en donde podría encontrarse- Confirmo con un toque de enojo, la bipolaridad del mecha era de temer.

-Ya veo, tal vez fue uno de los bots que acompaño a Bumblebee- Pensó el táctico.

-No hay nada seguro Sunstracker, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu hermano no esta tan perdido como parece- Exclamo el ex enforcer llamando la atención del guerrero de cromas amarillos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto el lambo confundido. Barricade negó para sus adentros consiente de que esa conversación iba a ser más larga de lo que parecía, por lo que opto por alejarse hasta la entrada de la callejuela dándoles más espacio y evitando que alguien más irrumpiera con dicha privacidad.

-Al parecer nos quedamos sin los créditos por el caso- Gruño para sí con un toque de resignación.

Un nuevo encuentro con una situación particularmente complicada, ¿Qué más faltaba ahora? El Mustang no lo sabía, pero sospechaba que el Lamborghini había llegado para quedarse.

-Por Unicron- Exclamo.

…

La vida es 10% lo que nos ocurre y 90% como reaccionamos.

Charles Swindol

…

Continuará...


	7. Tratos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de realizar tratos que pieden definir el futuro. Todo depende de la toma de decisiones.

Tratos 

Prowl camino con seriedad seguido de cerca por Barrricade quien se limitó a observarlo sin decir nada, esperando la explicación por parte del otro mecha quien simplemente se mantuvo al margen guardándose todo comentario. Para el Decepticon era complicado aguantarse las ganas de interrogar a su acompañante mientras maldecía su curiosidad. Un bug en su programación que en momentos como ese considero como una de sus más grandes debilidades. Pero le era imposible dejar pasar el tema considerando el riesgo que dicho personaje de colores llamativos representaba para sus planes futuros. El Autobot sin embargo interpreto a su manera dichas acciones replicando a lo que supuso era del interés de su aliado antes de que este se enojara por la falta de información.

-No te preocupes, podremos haber perdido la recompensa; pero conseguí un contrato más amplio que cubrirá dicha pérdida –Confirmo el táctico llamando la atención del otro praxiano.   
-A veces desearía que dejarás de ser tan escueto- Exclamo el Mustang cruzándose de brazos. – Con esas palabras das a entender que solo me interesan los créditos que se pueden obtener - Continuo un tanto serio. Prowl al escucharlo se detuvo confundido, su procesador no comprendía que otra razón podría tener el Decepticon para preocuparse; después de todo el objetivo seguía siendo el mismo para ambos y era sólo esa tregua temporal entre ambos lo que evitaba algún tipo de enfrentamiento.

-Supuse que eso era lo que deseabas saber- Confirmo finalmente buscando analizar las acciones del otro cybertroniano buscando identificar el porqué de dicha reacción; aún estaba aprendiendo a leerlo después de todo.

-Bueno de acuerdo no lo negare, en parte es eso; pero también quiero saber si fui reemplazado por el Sr. Personalidad o si el brillante amanecer nos hará compañía en el viaje, porque creo que eso implicará una serie de consecuencias que definitivamente no son positivas si deseo prolongar mi existencia -Prosiguió el interceptor. Un breve instante de silencio se hizo presente cuando una carcajada poco común resonó irrumpiendo la tensión que parecía haberse formado. - ¿El amanecer? – Replico poco después el táctico sonriendo al escuchar la denominación tan peculiar que el Mustang uso para referirse a Sunstracker.

-Que elocuente eres Barricade, creí que el léxico de los Decepticons se limitaba a palabras hirientes o agresivas- Confirmo ente risillas recibiendo un zape de parte del interceptor el cual molesto libero un gruñido como advertencia. -Gracioso, gracioso Autobot – exclamo al escuchar la crítica. – Si eso es lo que piensas de los míos no sé qué haces trabajando con alguien como yo- Prosiguió con un toque ofendido.

El ex segundo al comando negó para sí consiente de que su chiste sólo había puesto de mal humor a su compañero, por lo que opto por tomar una táctica de distracción cambiando el tema de manera abrupta para hablar sobre los detalles de su relación con el Lamborghini. Algo que jamás se molestó en compartir con alguien. Por increíble que eso pudiese ser, Barricade parecía ser el mejor confidente en esos tiempos.  
-O es eso o ya estoy perdiendo el procesador- Pensó Prowl antes de abrir activar su vocalizador.

…

Las buenas decisiones provienen de la experiencia, y la experiencia proviene de las malas decisiones.

…

–Sunstracker y yo no somos como decirlo… Los más unidos; de hecho, creo que me odia tanto como el resto del planeta o tal vez un poco más. Nuestra relación en la armada Autobot no fue la más adecuada; muchos altercados se dieron mientras yo era su superior lo que cemento nuestra animosidad. Sin embargo, en esos tiempos los recursos eran escasos y él sabía hacer el trabajo como se debía, por lo que a pesar de nuestras diferencias logramos sobrevivir a la guerra. Por mucho lo consideré uno de los mejores en la armada a pesar de la rudeza de sus métodos; pero siendo honestos una guerra no se puede ganar con buenas palabras e intenciones. – Explico el táctico volviendo su atención a los oscuros cielos. Sus alas puerta descendieron levemente mientras el mecha recordaba algunos de esos hechos como si acabasen de suceder. Era imposible olvidar la mirada decepcionada del Prime cada que él tomaba esa clase de decisiones. No deseaba contradecir a su líder, pero a veces prefería manchar su chispa con tal de mantener los números a favor de su fracción.

-Optimus no siempre estuvo de acuerdo con mis tácticas; de hecho, muchas veces llegamos a tener problemas que preferimos guardar sólo al nivel del alto comando- Prosiguió más para sí, -Fue por ello que no me importo tomar el papel de malo en la armada o convertirme en el frío dron que todos afirmaban- Aseguro cerrando las manos con fuerza – No si eso garantizaba la victoria- Finalizo con un toque de resignación.  
-Y ahora pagas por esa decisión- Intervino el Mustang con seriedad.

-Sabía lo que sucedería- Argumento Prowl de inmediato, - Era consciente de lo que estaba creando y el destino que me esperaba al final de la línea, o al menos eso creí… Sin embargo…- La mirada azulada se enfocó en el carmesí del Interceptor sin otra palabra de por medio.

-Sobreviviste- Murmuro Barricade identificándose con el hecho. Él tampoco se visualizó con la chispa activa después de la guerra. Estaba seguro que a pesar de la victoria de su fracción sería abandonado en alguno de los planetas que debía investigar; olvidado por la falta de importancia que tenía entre las tropas. Para ellos la jerarquía era esencial.

-Finalmente Sunstreaker fue el único que pudo ver la realidad tras esa fachada lo que lo enfurecía, siempre afirmo que era un maldito hipócrita. Muchos le rehuían debido a su actitud, pero al menos siempre fue honesto en su manera de ser y actuar a diferencia mía- Explico. Sin embargo, esta consiente de la situación actual y comprende que la única manera de confirmar si el paradero de su hermano es el que sospecha es haciendo uso se esa clase de tácticas- Dijo.

-y quien mejor que aquel que le enseño a jugar usando las reglas a su conveniencia- Intervino el Decepticon poco después adoptando un toque más pasivo. –Ustedes no son tan distintos a nosotros después de todo- Aseguró aceptando esa verdad como una buena justificación.

–Seremos su operativo fuera de la ley. Los que se encargarán de obtener resultados sin verse apegado a los dictámenes gubernamentales-Afirmo el táctico poco después retomando su postura.

-Ya veo- Murmuro el Mustang abandonando el juego del sarcasmo concentrándose en la explicación. – Entonces no me queda más que admitir que eres mejor negociador de lo que imagine. Sobre todo, considerando el odio legendario del mecha hacia los de mi fracción- Continuo Cade.

-Ambos cumplimos con el perfil Barricade, ambos somos el mal necesario; así que después de una breve platica donde enfatice algunos de los puntos destacables de este equipo, fue capaz de percibir las razones por las que debía contratarnos si deseaba solucionar su problema sin verse inmiscuido en algo del todo ilegal- finalizo su aliado.

\- Y si algo sale mal, será exclusivamente culpa nuestra- Aclaro el interceptor sonriendo. Al fin algo con lo que estaba familiarizado. En su grupo ese tipo de situaciones se daban ciclo a ciclo.

-Es un riesgo sin calcular que estoy dispuesto a correr- Respondió el ex segundo al comando.

-Mientras eso nos saque de Cybertron, está bien por mí- Contesto el Decepticon con sinceridad, sólo deseaba abandonar ese lugar y buscarse nuevos horizontes en otro lado; aunque implicase hacerse pasar como un mero vehículo algunos años, eso era mejor que mantenerse acechado por todos sin poder bajar la guardia un instante. Su existencia actual era como mantenerse en medio de la guerra. Ya se estaba candando de todo eso.

…

Para levantarse de las cenizas, un fénix debe primero arder.

…

Desde el final de la calle el Lamborghini observo la interacción pensativo, nunca imagino ver a Prowl trabajar en tanta sincronía con alguien como Barricade, lo que le dejo un poco desconcertado. El táctico era muchas cosas, aún así no lo visualizo al lado de un Decepticon con tanto desasosiego. Pero su hermano alguna vez afirmo que el táctico poseía muchas caras; tantas que era difícil visualizar la real. En esos tiempos le tacho de tonto por afirmar tal cosa, yal vez Sideswipe no estaba tan equivocado después de todo, pero ahora era tarde para cambiar de opinión. El praxiano acepto el trabajo con la comitiva de desaparecer por completo de la sociedad cybertroniana una vez cumplida su misión; así que el tiempo de enmendar errores se había perdido junto con el cierre de dicho trato.

-Sólo espero que encuentres lo que realmente buscas- Susurro para sí.  
…

Si no sueltas el pasado, ¿con qué mano agarras el futuro?

…

Para un ser como Prowl cada misión era el resultado obtenido al llevar a cabo una estrategia desarrollada en base a los recursos con los que se contaba; así como un análisis completo de la zona donde se llevaría a cabo aplicando todas las posibilidades lógicas disponibles, buscando el mayor porcentaje de probabilidad para llegar a cumplir el objetivo. Y fue precisamente por eso que una vez considerados los recursos prefirió compartir esa parte de su existencia con Barricade, quien era un aliado útil con el que podría contar para obtener un resultado óptimo; pero la motivación del mecha era completamente distinta a la suya. Una pequeña conversación que logrará crear algún lazo por mínimo que fuese facilitaría el desarrollo de la misión y aumentaría el porcentaje de éxito.

El interceptor sin embargo también formo parte del grupo enforcer y entendía que en base a su posición en la fuerza llevaban consigo instrucciones pre programadas con las que debían cumplir. En resumen, el táctico siempre sería táctico y el explorador siempre sería explorador. 

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? - Pregunto el Mustang con seriedad adoptando su papel con facilidad.

-Tendremos que rastrear al grupo de Bumblebee- Respondió su acompañante, lo importante es que él no debe percatarse de nuestra presencia- Prosiguió. El scout de cromas amarillos era uno de los mejores en desvanecerse del mapa cuando lo requería; pero Barricade también lo era lo que transformo esa misión en una especie de competencia profesional. 

\- ¿Su hermano forma parte del grupo del insecto amarillo? - Lo cuestiono el Decepticon de inmediato, emocionado por el reto.   
-Es una posibilidad; Sunstracker confirmo la fecha en la que Sideswipe desapareció y por lo que supe de una fuente cercana fue la misma en la que se desvaneció Bumblebee. Puede ser una mera coincidencia, pero Sides era uno de los infractores más comunes en el historial del teniente así que siento que puede existir una relación entre ambas desapariciones- Confirmo.

\- ¿Teniente?, irónico. Él insecto explorador pasa al rango de teniente y tú mi amigo eres degradado a nada. Como gira el mundo ¿Cierto? - Comento el interceptor, pero Prowl no respondió captando por donde iba el comentario. Barricade espero unos momentos más esperando alguna respuesta a su provocación, pero al verse ignorado dejo de lado todo juego volviendo a lo que los llevo hasta ese punto.

-Yo me encargaré de obtener acceso a un puente espacial, si seguimos por esta vía estaremos en el punto de contacto en un par de clicks. Aun así, mi sugerencia es que te mantengas al margen y me dejes hablar. Sé que eres un buen negociador, pero estos mechas no buscan platicas largas. Sólo desean tener sus manos los créditos por los que están arriesgando la chispa. – Confirmo Cade tomando el camino; el bot de cormas negros tenía más experiencia en ese ámbito superando por bastante a su contraparte. Un buen táctico aprende a valorar las habilidades de sus aliados y a confiar en ellas así que Prowl siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra buscando no crear un conflicto para el Interceptor. Ambos praxianos se encaminaron hacia una unidad habitacional poco llamativa donde un bot de apariencia sencilla les observo pasivamente, para cualquier espectador esa era una reunión entre viejos conocidos.

-Barricade, viejo ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? - Pregunto su anfitrión abriendo la puerta del lugar para permitir que ambos ex enforcer entrarán asegurándola a su espalda.   
-Tengo el pago que solicitaste por uso del puente espacial- Respondió el Interceptor sin hacer presente la tarjeta de créditos a sabiendas de como se movían las cosas ahí. Sus puertas se levantaron de manera retadora reforzando la postura de su dueño quien no estaba ahí para juegos.

-De acuerdo, no es que no considere tu palabra como real, pero necesito tener pruebas. -Replico su interlocutor antes de que el scout Decepticon lo levantará del piso sin aviso azotándolo contra uno de los muros más cercanos.

-Escucha con atención Ram; no tengo tiempo ni ganas de lidiar con tonterías. ¿Quieres tus créditos? Los tengo en mi poder. Sin embargo, sabes que al igual que tú necesito confirmación de que todo está listo para salir cuanto antes o no habrá trato- Exclamo en un tono amenazador. Tal vez el Mustang no contaba con garras o armas de fuego como en antaño, pero sabía bien como pelear y amedrentar a un rival. En especial uno de su propio tamaño.

-Vamos Cade, sabes que jamás te engañaría- Susurro el mecha de cromas azulados forcejeando levemente buscando liberarse del agarre. Prowl quien se mantenía silencioso a su espalda se tensó, los sensores de sus puertas le revelaron que había dos bots más en la habitación aparte de ellos. Lo que probablemente incito al Decepticon a reaccionar de ese modo, pues la firma de energía de estos no se divisaba en los indicadores térmicos de ambos. Subiendo su guardia el táctico espero pacientemente las instrucciones de su aliado listo para reaccionar en caso de ser necesario. El scout volvió azotar a su presa contra el muro en tono de advertencia.

-Y puedes decirles a tus amigos que se integren de manera pacífica a la conversación- Murmuro. La tensión invadió el ambiente haciendo presión en los presentes; los cuales se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que finalmente uno de los aludidos se encamino hacia ellos con sus servos en alto adoptando un toque inofensivo buscando apaciguar las cosas.  
-No mencionaste nada sobre visitas inesperadas Ram- Continuo el Mustang sin perder de vista a su presa. Prowl analizo las puertas de su compañero, esperando la señal; aún faltaba que uno de los agresores se revelara ante ellos.

-Falta que uno de tus amigos se una a la fiesta- Advirtió el Decepticon enfatizando su punto con un poco de presión en el agarre. - ¿Por qué no le ordenas a tu subordinado que se haga presente o aquí acaba el trato? - Prosiguió, -Pensé que eras un bot de negocios; ¿De verdad dejarás ir todos esos créditos Ram? Tu mejor que nadie sabes que si no obtengo mi parte del trato jamás tendrás la tuya- Prosiguió con un tono hostil. El aludido observo la situación, era verdad que los praxianos tenían la desventaja en número y armamiento; pero algo le decía que esto no haría diferencia para el Mustang que esperaba la oportunidad de extinguir su chispa sin consideración al primer movimiento enemigo. Barricade no era un Autobot y no lo pensaría antes de eliminar su chispa.

-De acuerdo lo siento, no lo tomes personal Cade, sabes que debía intentarlo por orgullo-Respondió el prisionero levantando las manos en señal de rendición. El interceptor lo libero poco después sin bajar la guardia. Ram movió levemente la cabeza analizando el daño en sus circuitos antes de adentrarse a una de las habitaciones del fondo seguido de cerca por los ex enforcer; sus guardaespaldas ahora visibles no le siguieron, quedándose a las afueras para encargarse de cualquier sorpresa inesperada.

-Tienes suerte de que no haya recompensa por tu cabeza Barricade- Confirmo el mecha activando una consola donde cargo una serie de datos. Una planta alterna de energía se activó llamando la atención de los recién llegados.  
-Es un viaje sólo de ida como podrán ver; así que espero haya valido la pena el riesgo- Gruño Ram señalando una portezuela que reposaba bajo ellos.

-Tendremos que desmantelar el portal en cuanto hallan cruzado, porque como saben este tipo de viajes es ilegal; es por ello que el costo es elevado. La señal del mismo se hará visible para los sensores oficiales en cuanto abran la compuerta de acceso, así que tendré que volar esto de inmediato. - Explico extendiendo su mano esperando el pago. El Decepticon dio la señal, misma que permitió al Autobot revelar finalmente la tarjeta de créditos que obtuvieron de Sunstreacker. Ram reviso la misma con velocidad, realizando la transferencia cuanto antes para dispersarla en diversas cuentas buscando evitar cualquier tipo de rastreo.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes praxis- Exclamo el bot finalmente sonriendo. –Supongo que es un hasta nunca- Finalizo encendiendo el dispositivo. Los dos compañeros asintieron abriendo finalmente la compuerta para toparse con la luz tan familiar de dicho dispositivo, hacía mucho que ninguno veía uno tan de cerca y era finalmente ahora que la oportunidad de partir estaba en sus servos. Un viaje sólo de ida… Ninguno de los dos dudo al lanzarse al mismo, esperando encontrar del otro lado la esperada Tierra.

-Hasta nunca Barricade y Prowl- Murmuro el mecha de cromas azulados activando la secuencia de autodestrucción para salir del lugar tan rápido como pudo; seguido de cerca por sus dos acompañantes. No habría rastro de quien o que estuvo ahí, ni adonde fue. Ram era un experto en esa clase de cosas y ahora tenía los créditos para su siguiente proyecto. La explosión se hizo evidente para el público, pero nada revelo lo que se ocultó alguna vez bajo la estructura habitacional. Sin mirar atrás los antiguos dueños de dicho portal se desvanecieron entre el grupo de testigos perdiéndose de vista antes de la aparición de las autoridades.

Las noticias sólo hablarían de la catástrofe que al parecer no cobró un par de víctimas, no había mucho de ellos, pero algunos vestigios de sus estructuras semi desintegradas enmarcadas con la firma de sus chispas revelarían la presencia de dos de los últimos praxianos de la vieja era. Para Cybertron estarían muertos lo que sería tal vez el escape que las autoridades de igual modo buscaban. Nadie conocería la verdad o casi nadie.

…

Cerrando las puertas del pasado, se abrirán las del futuro.

…

Jazz fue uno de los primeros en conocer de la tragedia, convirtiéndose en uno de los primeros en estar presente en el lugar del incidente. Reconociendo los vestigios de las firmas que las chispas dejaron en el lugar. Muchos de los cuerpos de seguridad no tardaron en dar a conocer su opinión; las noticias sobre la supuesta alianza del Autobot Prowl y el Decepticon Barricade dio vuelta al planeta metálico con gran velocidad, los rumores sobre ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Y las teorías conspiraciones se hicieron presentes en las redes. Del mismo modo hubo quien lamento tal pérdida o hablo a favor de los caídos. Para el espía la situación se convirtió en algo molesto mientras maldecía a Prowl por sus acciones. Él era un experto en el arte del espionaje, conocía los trucos a la perfección y ahora se veía atrapado en medio de uno bien elaborado.

-Debió costarles una fortuna- Pensó con resignación, desde el momento en el que lo vio partir ese ciclo con ese gesto tranquilo debió sospechar algo. Era obvio que el táctico no dejaría las cosas en paz, debió saber que buscaría cualquier información con referencia a la supuesta reaparición del Prime o la partida abrupta de Bumblebee.

\- ¿Por qué no podías dejar las cosas en paz? - Prosiguió a sabiendas de que no conforme con su propia pérdida, arrastro al scout del símbolo purpúreo con él. Un experto que le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido en donde fuera. Inteligente y bien planeado como el táctico acostumbraba.

-No sé cómo le hiciste para convencer a Barricade o conseguir los créditos para esto; pero supongo que sólo me queda aceptar tu historia y desearte suerte- Susurro para sí observando el caos a su alrededor, las unidades de emergencia seguían presentes entre los escombros. Los reporteros buscando algún testigo y él en medio del desastre resignado a limpiar el problema que su viejo amigo le dejo.

-Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo- Finalizo antes de retirarse.

…

Continuará…


End file.
